Retour à Konoha
by BadUnknown02
Summary: Après la Guerre, Sasuke part en rédemption pour redécouvrir le monde et pendant ce temps, Sakura attend son retour au village de Konoha.
1. Chapter 1 - Mariage de Naruto

**Bonjour / bonsoir à tous ! Voici une petite histoire concernant le manga Naruto. (ce chapitre est plus un « prologue » afin de poser le contexte de l'histoire).**

**Je ne possède pas le manga Naruto, l'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe / grammaire, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il était environ 15 heures quand les invités sont arrivés pour assister au mariage de Naruto et Hinata, lors d'une belle journée de printemps.

Bien évidemment, les futurs mariés n'étaient pas encore présent sur le lieu de la cérémonie, laissant les gens discuter pour faire passer l'attente.

En ce jour si important, Naruto et Sakura avait secrètement espéré que Sasuke fasse son grand retour, au moins pour le mariage de son meilleur ami.

Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Tout le monde avait l'air de plutôt bien s'amuser, Temari et Shikamaru sont venus au mariage ensemble en tant que couple, ce qui fit sourire Ino, sa coéquipière, comment avait-il pu lui cacher sa relation ? Pensa-t'elle, boudeuse. Cependant Ino avait également caché qu'elle était avec Saï, ces derniers se tenaient la main avec un grand sourire.

Sakura regardait autour d'elle, elle était seule, elle ressentit une légère jalousie en voyant tout ses couples s'embrasser ou se tenir la main, et malgré elle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Sasuke, son esprit divaguait jusqu'à qu'un faucon se pose sur son bras révélant une petite poche sur sa patte. Sakura prit la lettre qui logeait dans la pochette et laissa le faucon repartir, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un papier accompagné d'une note « Félicitation », personne n'avait besoin de lui expliquer de qui venait ce mot, la rougeur sur ses joues montrait qu'elle le savait déjà. Elle se mit à regarder le ciel avec un sourire « Sasuke... », en revanche, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'au loin un homme avec une grande cape noire souriait également, un sourire sincère sans la moindre haine ou colère apparente.

Elle se souvient encore du jour où il était sortit de prison et pardonné pour tous les crimes commis grâce à son aide durant la quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja, elle avait tenté de le retenir ne serait-ce que quelques jours de plus pour lui installer un bras prothétique comme celui de Naruto, cependant il l'avait gentiment refusé afin de partir sur le chemin de la rédemption et de redécouvrir le monde ninja.

Ce jour là, ce fut la deuxième fois que Sakura lui demanda de l'emmener avec lui, il avait évidemment refusé, prétextant qu'elle n'était pas concernée par ses péchés, mais elle n'a jamais oublié le tapotement sur son front, cela avait tellement de sens pour Sasuke, «Une prochaine fois peut-être ? … Merci pour tout... », elle se sentit immédiatement rougir et se mit dans la tête de ne pas insister plus et de le laisser partir, même si cela faisait mal, il fallait mettre son égoïsme de côté, si cela pouvait lui faire du bien et le rendre heureux, alors elle était heureuse pour lui. Et puis, ce signe, elle savait que c'était comme une promesse, il reviendrait il n'y avait aucun doute, et elle l'attendrait, encore et encore.

En vérité, personne ne savait vraiment quand Sasuke retournerait à Konoha, et surtout combien de temps resterait-il. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il avait prévu de rentrer, mais le brun n'était pas réellement pressé, et surtout comment serait-il accueilli, il n'avait aucun doute sur ses coéquipiers et sur son ancien senseï, mais plutôt sur les villageois, même s'il n'y apportait pas vraiment d'importance il n'avait aucunement envie de se faire insulter tous les jours, cela pourrait devenir lassant et d'un autre côté il pouvait les comprendre, après tout c'était un déserteur pour les villageois.

Mais pour le moment il fallait juste être patient.

Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait en ce moment, est-ce qu'il pensait à elle comme elle le faisait actuellement ? Avait-il trouvé les réponses qu'il cherchait depuis son départ ?

De plus, Sakura, Naruto ou même Kakashi n'avaient pas de nouvelles, ou très rarement, ce qu'elle savait c'était que Sasuke apportait son aide aux autres pays afin de se faire pardonner, qu'il protégeait Konoha dans l'ombre et qu'il avait empêché qu'un bout de Lune ne s'écrase, d'après Kakashi.

L'esprit de Sakura changea de route lorsqu'elle vit Lee et Gaï debout sur leur mains, et Tenten leur hurlant d'arrêter car ils lui mettaient la honte, la scène était plutôt amusante mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse en se souvenant qu'il manquait Neji Hyûga dans cette équipe, il était mort durant la guerre, Hinata avait été dévastée par la mort de son cousin. Entre Neji et Tenten c'était différent, Certains proches se demandaient s'ils auraient fini par avouer qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais cela ne se déroulera malheureusement jamais.

Beaucoup de personne avait perdu la vie durant cette période de guerre, Jiraya en faisait également parti, et même si Tsunade ne montrait pas toujours ses émotions, elle avait perdu son plus précieux pari à ce jour, et Naruto avait perdu comme une personne de sa famille.

Mais aujourd'hui est un jour heureux, un jour de paix, c'était le mariage de Naruto et Hinata après tout !

Sakura était heureuse pour Naruto, il devenait mature, bien qu'il ne change pas complètement et était toujours capable d'ingérer une quantité inimaginable de ramens en quelques minutes. Elle était également heureuse pour Hinata, cette union avec Naruto était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, un amour enfin réciproque.

La cérémonie avait été merveilleuse, Sakura ressentait le bonheur de ses deux amis, elle espérait être à leur place un jour, avec quelqu'un qu'elle aime et qui l'aimerait tout autant.

Une voix la sortit rapidement de ses pensées.

« - Aller vient t'amuser un peu, Sakura, la soirée commence tout juste ! »

Elle se retourna et vit une tête avec de long cheveux blonds lui tendre la main. Sakura lui sourit et attrape sa main avant d'être emmenée au milieu de la fête, où la musique et l'alcool étaient invités.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

**A bientôt ! (Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans la semaine)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Lendemain de mariage

**Bonjour / bonsoir à tous ! Voici la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Je ne possède pas le manga Naruto, l'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe / grammaire, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**(Un grand merci, j'ai reçu un message vraiment adorable pour cette histoire, la personne se reconnaîtra sans doute, j'espère que cela te plaira:) )**

* * *

Sakura sortit de la fête assez tardivement, il devait être aux alentours de 4 heures du matin, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter à propos de son travail à l'hôpital, Tsunade ne serait pas debout avant une bonne journée avec la quantité incroyable de saké qu'elle avait réussi à boire, entraînant son élève, Ino et quelques autres personnes dans ses bêtises, Sakura s'était retrouvée saoule assez rapidement, au même titre que ses amis.

Cependant, la fatigue prenait une grande place, et elle n'avait pas envie de se réveiller n'importe où sans se souvenir de quoi que ce soit alors elle avait décidé de rentrer chez elle en prenant soin de saluer Naruto et Hinata. Et vu l'état de son meilleur ami, elle pouvait être sûre qu'il aurait oublié son départ dans les minutes suivantes.

Durant le trajet, les souvenirs de cette soirée tournait dans sa tête, au même titre que l'alcool, mais elle se souciait tout de même de l'état où elle retrouverait ses amis demain, en arrivant devant chez elle, elle fut déçu de ne voir personne, peut-être que Sasuke serait venu le soir lui rendre visite ? Il n'aimait pas vraiment la foule, alors cette fête aurait été un enfer pour lui, mais peut-être serait-il venu la saluer. Sakura soupira et se sentit un peu stupide d'avoir imaginer une chose pareil, Sasuke n'était absolument pas du genre à attendre quelqu'un bêtement à une porte.

Elle chercha ses clefs quelques minutes dans sa poche avant de l'introduire dans la serrure et enfin pouvoir accéder à son appartement et plus exactement son lit.

La fin de matinée est arrivée assez rapidement, et pas dans le plus grand des calmes, Sakura se réveilla en entendant de grands coups sur sa porte, elle laissa quelques minutes, espérant que la personne partirait « bordel, les gens ne dorment pas après cette fête ?! » jura-t-elle intérieurement. Elle finit tout de même par se lever et ouvrit brusquement la porte afin de tomber sur... Naruto ?

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareil ?! Dit-elle avec un mal de tête terrible.

-Oh excuse moi, Sakura tu dormais encore ? Il est midi pourtant !

\- Evidemment que je dormais Naruto ! Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre après une soirée pareil ?!

\- Eh bien en fait je ne t'ai pas vu partir hier soir, alors je me suis d...- il fut coupé par la colère de Sakura, il avait oublié à quel point elle détestait être réveillée inutilement.

\- TU ES VENU POUR CA, NARUTO ?! Cria-t-elle, je suis venu te dire au revoir hier soir !

\- Ah... oui, tu as raison, il est probable que j'ai un peu bu et que je ne m'en souvienne pas ! Dit-il en mettant une main derrière sa tête avec un air gêné.

Soudain, elle se souvient, le mariage, Naruto et... Hinata !

\- Naruto, tu es vraiment parti de chez toi pour des raisons inutiles et laissé Hinata toute seule le lendemain de votre mariage ?! Lui reprocha-t'elle.

\- Eh bien, quoi ? Où est le problème, elle dormait encore quand je suis parti de toute manière ! Se justifia-t'il.

\- Justement ! On ne laisse pas sa femme seule le lendemain de son mariage ! Tu le fais exprès ou bien... ?! » Lui reprocha-t'elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être idiot parfois, elle retira les pensées qu'elle avait eu hier sur sa maturité.

« - Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi avant que je t'en colle une si fort que tu n'auras même pas besoin de marcher pour atteindre ta maison, Naruto !

\- J'y vais ! J'y vais ! » Dit-il en partant assez rapidement pour échapper à la force inhumaine de Sakura.

Sakura soupira de colère, maintenant elle ne pouvait pas se rendormir après un tel réveil. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur le meuble à côté de sa porte d'entrée, un ancien meuble en bois ou reposait quelques photos, il manquait plus qu'une ou deux photos du mariage de Naruto, maintenant que la konoichi était réveillée, elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire aujourd'hui.

Elle prit une douche avant de s'habiller et partit sans prendre la peine de manger quelque chose.

Pendant ce temps, un homme vêtu d'un poncho beige sortait de l'hôpital de Konoha un air stoïque sur le visage, il avait du passer par un endroit froid avant d'arriver à Konoha pour avoir une tenue chaude. Il s'agissait évidemment de Sasuke Uchiha, il avait hésite un moment à rentrer au village, mais la lettre que Naruto lui avait envoyé quelques temps avant l'avait... convaincu.

Naruto avait évoqué le fait que Sakura lui ai dit qu'il protégeait le village un peu comme un membre de la police, les souvenirs de son enfance avec son grand frère était remonté, Itachi allait rentrer dans la police de Konoha, et Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il ferait de même pour qu'ils soient toujours ensemble, quel ironie. Il avait donc décidé de rentrer quelques temps, quelqu'un accepterait bien de le loger après tout. Sakura était sans doute une des personnes qui l'accepterait, Naruto vient de se marier, Kakashi était un peu trop étrange pour loger chez lui.

Sasuke était déjà allé voir Kakashi pour lui annoncer son arrivée et il avait déjà croisé Naruto sur le chemin, qui lui avait gentiment conseillé d'éviter Sakura pour quelques heures.

Naruto se douter qu'il allait rentrer, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr que cela se passe aujourd'hui, le blond était si heureux de voir son meilleur ami qu'il hésitait presque à rentrer chez sa femme.

« - Bon et bien, je te laisse je vais voir ma femme ! Héhé, t'as pas oublié hein ? Se moqua Naruto

\- Hn, évidemment.

\- Tu passeras nous voir à la maison hein ?! » Dit-il fièrement.

Sasuke était un peu gêné à l'idée de rencontrer Hinata, il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole auparavant, voir des personnes en couple n'était pas vraiment la chose qu'il aimait le plus regarder, cela le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où est Sakura ? » Demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs avec un air agacé.

Sasuke avait déjà demandé à Kakashi, mais ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'elle était sûrement à l'hôpital, ce n'était pas le cas et il ne comptait pas la chercher des heures.

« - Oh, eh bien quand je suis allée la voir elle était chez elle, mais à cette heure-ci elle doit être à l'hôpital.

\- Non, j'en sors.

\- Étonnant, elle a du resté chez elle, Tsunade lui a sans doute laissé sa journée à cause d'hier !

\- Bien. Dit-il avant de se retourner pour partir chez Sakura.

Cependant, il fut retenu par un bras sur son épaule, il se retourna, un air surprit au visage.

« - Tient, tu auras sûrement besoin de ça. »

Naruto lui tendit un papier avec l'adresse de Sakura.

Sasuke prit le papier et se sentit un peu stupide, évidemment qu'elle n'habitait plus chez ses parents, il aurait du s'en douter. Il remercia le blond d'un mouvement de tête et reprit son chemin.

Après quelques minutes, il arriva devant chez elle, qu'est ce qu'il comptait dire d'ailleurs ? Leur relation avant de partir de le chemin de la rédemption était ambiguë, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, il cessa de réfléchir et frappa trois fois à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« - Naruto, Si c'est encore pour... ! S-Sa... Sasuke-kun ? Cria-t'elle avant de presque chuchoter son prénom, lâchant presque le cadre qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

\- Je suis de retour. Dit-il calmement.

\- Bienvenue.. T-tu veux entrer ? » Dit-elle avant de s'écarter de la porte afin de le laisser entrer.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta d'entrer. Il fut surprit de constater que l'appartement de Sakura était, petit mais suffisant pour une personne, mais surtout, l'ambiance était apaisante et chaleureuse. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune il avait toujours pensé que la chambre de Sakura était rose, après tant d'année elle avait du grandir après tout.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées.

« - Tu veux que je te prépare un thé ? » Sourit-t'elle.

Sasuke acquiesça, il posa son sac à la porte, son poncho sur le porte-manteau et s'assied sur son canapé, elle posa le cadre qui était toujours dans ses mains sur le meuble avec les autres avant de se disparaître dans la cuisine.

Il se leva pour atteindre le fameux meuble et regarda attentivement les photos, il avait loupé énormément d'événements et une pointe de culpabilité montait doucement, jusqu'à que Sakura revienne avec deux tasses dans les mains. Il en prit une et ce fut finalement la rose qui brisa le silence lorsqu'elle le vit prendre le cadre du mariage à Naruto.

« - Je suis allée la faire développer aujourd'hui, elle est vraiment jolie.

\- Hn. Acquiesce-t'il en reposant le cadre, ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo de l'équipe 7.

\- Le temps passe si vite... dit-elle, nostalgique.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu t'es déjà excusé, Sasuke-kun, parle moi plutôt de ton voyage, comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

\- J'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur le monde Ninja, j'ai tenté d'aider certains pays comme je le pouvais, mais... tout le monde n'est pas forcément d'accord sur le fait que je sois en liberté.

\- Les gens s'habitueront, ils ne sont pas tous comme tes amis. Sourit-t'elle.

Il eut une pointe de soulagement de voir qu'il était au moins pardonné par ses amis, même s'il s'en était douté.

\- Tu as trouvé les réponses que tu cherchais ?

Il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et réfléchit un instant.

\- Certaines, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir toute les réponses.

\- Donc... tu vas repartir ?

\- Oui. »

Elle s'en était doutée, mais c'était toujours difficile de le voir partir, même si cette fois Naruto et elle n'auraient pas à lui courir après pour le ramener, car il reviendrait de lui même, il fallait juste être patient.

« - Et combien de temps comptes-tu rester à Konoha ?

\- Quelques semaines, quelques mois, je ne sais pas vraiment.

C'était suffisant pour elle, Sakura l'avait tellement attendu, elle voulait réapprendre à le connaître.

\- Tu es parti longtemps sans donner de nouvelles. Enchaîna-t'elle, une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

\- Je sais.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu viendrais pour le mariage de Naruto et Hinata.

\- Je ne voulais pas rentrer au village du jour au lendemain pour son mariage alors que beaucoup me déteste encore, et vous savez bien que je n'aime pas les endroits avec trop de monde, ni les fêtes en général.

\- Arrête Sasuke, au village tout le monde t'as pardonné depuis un bout de temps déjà, il faut juste que les villageois reprennent confiance en toi.

Sasuke eut un léger froncement de sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas rajouté « -Kun » à son prénom.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas présent que je n'ai pas pensé à lui et Hinata. Tu as reçu ma note non ? Dit-il d'un air toujours stoïque, cependant on pouvait sentir un certain amusement, il savait qu'elle était touchée qu'il ait pensé à elle, il pouvait même parier qu'elle avait rougit.

\- O-Oui, oui évidemment. »

Il vit la rougeur monter sur les joues de Sakura et un léger sourire se posait sur les lèvres de l'homme, elle repensait au moment où elle avait reçu la note, elle avait été si heureuse qu'il ait pensé à l'envoyer à elle en particulier, mais la rose se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait envoyé spécialement à elle.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu ... »

De gros coups à la porte lui avait coupé la parole.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

**A bientôt ! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Au retour d'Uchiha !

**Bonjour / bonsoir à tous ! Voici la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Je ne possède pas le manga Naruto, l'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe / grammaire, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_De gros coups à la porte lui avait coupé la parole._

Ils se sont rapidement tournés vers la porte. Sasuke s'était demandé si Sakura attendait de la visite et tout s'est bousculé dans sa tête, après tout elle aurait très bien pu continuer sa vie sans lui, mais à la vue de la surprise sur son visage, elle n'attendait définitivement personne. Sakura s'excusa avant d'ouvrir la porte et découvrir une tête blonde, évidemment, personne ne tapait aussi fort sur une pauvre porte que Naruto.

« - Quand est-ce que tu vas cesser de frapper aussi fort ! Ma porte va finir par se casser ! Râla-t'elle.

\- N'exagère pas ! C'est parce que j'ai plus de force que toi ! Se venta-t-il.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! » Dit-elle en chargeant son poing de chakra.

Pendant que Sakura et Naruto se disputait, comme à leur habitude, Sasuke eut un sourire fantôme sur le visage, il était presque heureux d'entendre leur dispute. Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand Naruto venait d'entrer dans l'appartement de Sakura après s'être hurlés dessus pendant peut-être 5 minutes à la porte. Ses voisins devaient vraiment les détester.

« - T'es encore là, Teme ? Je suis content que tu ne te sois pas perdu en chemin ! Se moqua-t'il

\- J'ai parcouru plusieurs pays, je pense pouvoir me repérer dans Konoha, Naruto. Répondit-il avec ironie.

\- Ne soit pas si premier degré, je te taquine ! J'interromps peut-être votre conversation ? Vous parliez de quoi ? J'espère que je ne dérange rien d'important. Rigola Naruto.

\- Ferme la ! » Répondit Sakura et Sasuke.

Le rouge était monté aux joues de la rose tandis que Sasuke soupirait d'énervement, il avait oublié à quel point Naruto pouvait être un crétin parfois.

Naruto rigolait encore de sa propre blague quand Sakura tenta de lancer une nouvelle conversation.

« - On parlait de ton mariage justement.

\- Héhé ! Oui maintenant je suis marié !

\- Tellement marié que je suis sûre que tu n'as même pas proposé à Hinata de venir ici avec toi. Souffla Sakura.

\- Pourquoi elle voudrait venir ? La questionna-t-il.

\- Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'on est amie ?

\- Je me demande même comment elle a pu accepter de se marier avec un tel crétin. Rajouta Sasuke.

\- Eh bien moi au moins j'ai une femme ! A part ton faucon tu ne peux pas en dire autant !

Sasuke soupira, il n'avait pas tant mûri que cela finalement.

\- Puis, je te rappel que tu n'as rien à dire, tu n'es pas venu après tout ! Dit-il avec un air faussement triste.

\- Je me rappel pourquoi je ne suis pas venu maintenant. Répondit-il en faisant référence au comportement de son meilleur ami.

\- Puisque tu as loupé le mariage de ton MEILLEUR ami, je vous invite à Ichiraku ramens ! Et cette fois-ci j'emmène Hinata évidemment ! »

Tout le monde semblait d'accord avec cette proposition, même si Sasuke était un peu réticent, il avait prévu de passer la soirée avec Sakura, et tenter de renouer les liens, il l'avait méprisé une bonne partie de sa vie pour la laisser avec un doute sur ses sentiments avant de partir sur son long chemin de rédemption. Cela dit, le doute planait même pour lui, tout devenait trop compliqué quand il essayait d'y penser, d'un côté il ne se voyait pas faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sakura, mais d'un autre côté cela lui semblait impossible.

Puis rien ne lui disait qu'elle l'aimait encore, peut-être avait-elle même quelqu'un dans sa vie actuellement ?

« - Bon je vous laisse ! Je vais prévenir Hinata ! Cria Naruto, le sortant de ses pensées, le blond couru dehors et referma, enfin claqua, la porte, avec toujours autant de bruit.

\- Il n'a pas beaucoup changé, toujours un idiot. Fit remarquer Sasuke.

\- Connaissant Sasuke le mot « idiot » était presque une marque d'affection, ce qui fit rire Sakura.

\- C'est Naruto, il ne changera jamais, mais on l'aimera toujours.

Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle, en revanche, avait beaucoup changé, elle était devenue un peu plus grande, même si ses deux coéquipiers la dépassait largement, il avait remarqué qu'elle s'était également coupée les cheveux depuis la dernière fois qu'il lui avait dit au revoir.

Mais au-delà de son physique, Sakura avait beaucoup changé, même si elle utilisait toujours ce suffixe « -kun » et rougissait souvent, elle n'était plus cette gamine de 12 ans, elle avait grandi. Elle avait l'air de comprendre pourquoi il partait autant de temps, et même si cela lui faisait mal elle essayait de comprendre.

Elle était devenue une merveilleuse femme. Tellement merveilleuse qu'il était plutôt simple de tomber amoureux d'elle à présent.

Le silence s'était installé, et aucun des deux n'osaient le briser. Le silence était toujours une sorte de plaisir lorsque Naruto passait avant, elle prit les tasses de thé vides et les posa dans l'évier de sa cuisine avant de revenir vers l'homme.

« - On devrait peut-être y aller. Proposa Sakura.

\- Hn. »

Sakura fut surprise de la facilité avec laquelle il avait remis son poncho, avec seulement une main. La rose l'invita à sortir puis ferma son appartement à clé.

Elle avait envie de lui parler durant tout le trajet et lui montrer à quelle point elle était heureuse qu'il soit de retour. Mais elle avait plutôt envisagé de se taire, il avait déjà prit l'initiative d'aller la voir, ce serait embêtant de tout gâcher. Elle avait déjà bégayer en le voyant comme quand elle avait encore 12 ans, sans parler des rougissements.

Sakura ne voulait plus être comme ça, elle savait qu'elle avait grandi, cela la rendrait juste ridicule pensa-t-elle.

« - Sakura ! Sasuke ! »

Les deux se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, et ils virent Naruto leur faire un signe, accompagné d'Hinata. Ils s'approchèrent pour les saluer et finirent le chemin ensemble, et ce fut d'un coup beaucoup plus bruyant, allez savoir pourquoi...

Lorsque le groupe d'amis arrivèrent chez Ichikaru ramens, ils furent comme d'habitude, très bien accueillis.

« - Sasuke ! Ça fait un bout de temps ! Tu es revenu quand ? Demanda Teuchi, qui avait l'air très heureux de le revoir.

\- Ce matin.

\- Je vous paie votre repas les enfants, c'est si bon de vous voir réunis !

\- SUPER ! » Cria Naruto

Teuchi devait être VRAIMENT content de les voir pour faire un tel geste. Il n'avait même pas idée de l'erreur qui venait de commettre pour son restaurant, il avait sans doute oublié que Naruto pouvait ingérer des dizaines de bols de ramens sans aucun problème. Hinata était presque gênée de voir son mari aussi heureux de voir des ramens.

Quand soudain

« - Et comme toujours, on oublie le meilleur !

Les quatre amis se retournèrent avant d'apercevoir Kakashi.

\- On est désolé Senseï, on a prévu ça à la dernière minute ! S'excusa rapidement Naruto avant de se remettre à dévorer ses plats, il n'avait pas l'air si désolé.

\- Puis, on pensait que vous étiez occupé, monsieur le Hokage ! Le taquina Sakura

\- Tu penses trop, Sakura ! Et arrêtez de m'appeler « Senseï », bon sang ! Dit Kakashi en souriant, il était clair qu'ils avaient une longueur d'avance sur lui à présent.

Kakashi s'installa sur le bord juste à côté de Sakura, et a côté d'elle se tenait Sasuke, Naruto puis Hinata.

\- Alors ! On fête quoi ? Votre mariage ? Le retour de Sasuke ?

Sasuke roula des yeux, à croire qu'il était attendu... Ah si, en fait il était totalement attendu.

\- Je pense que nous avons assez fêter notre mariage hier soir. Proposa Hinata avec un doux sourire aux lèvres

\- Oui elle a raison, fêtons le retour de Sasuke-kun ! »

Sakura avait levé son verre de saké, et tout la monde suivit en criant « au retour d'Uchiha ! », Sasuke trouvait cela ridicule, mais le sourire sur ses lèvres prouvait bien qu'il était heureux d'être ici. Tout le monde semblait lui avoir pardonné, même Hinata lui souriait alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé auparavant.

« - D'ailleurs, quelqu'un sait où est Saï ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Je suppose qu'il est chez Ino. Comme d'habitude ! Rigola Sakura

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Demanda le blond.

Sakura et Hinata se regardèrent, se souvenant des discussions gênantes d'Ino à propos de ses rapports sexuels avec Saï. Hinata se mit à rougir alors que Sakura pouffait de rire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Rien, rien ne t'en fait pas, Naruto-kun. Répondit Hinata, espérant que son mari lâche l'affaire.

\- J'ai donné Icha Icha à Saï. Dit Kakashi sereinement.

Sasuke se doutait bien que cette discussion allait mal tourner.

\- Tu as fais quoi ?! Demanda Sakura, Hinata et Naruto à Kakashi.

\- Ce petit avait besoins d'un coup de main, je lui ai simplement donné ce qu'il lui fallait ! Dit le Hokage comme si tout allait bien.

\- Kakashi ! Tu sais très bien qu'il va tout prendre au pied de la lettre ! S'énerva Sakura.

\- Tu en aurais bien besoin aussi apparemment. Taquina Kakashi

Hinata était plus rouge que jamais, Sasuke était désespéré et Naruto rigolait bien.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Tout va très bien dans ma vie, je n'ai pas besoin de ce foutu livre ! S'énerva Sakura, presque aussi rouge qu'Hinata.

\- Comment ça ? Tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles !

\- Calme toi Sakura, ils essaient de t'énerver ça n'en vaut pas la peine. » Lui sourit Hinata.

Sakura avait lancé un regard noir à son ancien senseï et à Naruto avant de continuer son repas. Sasuke semblait perdu entre l'amusement et être désolé pour cette humiliation.

La soirée se déroulait merveilleusement bien, la bonne humeur avait prit toute la place. Leur ancien senseï était reparti travailler pour son plus grand regret, laissant ses anciens élèves et Hinata rattraper le temps perdu.

Etant encore fatigués de la veille, ils quittèrent leur restaurant favori, enfin celui de Naruto, pour rentrer chez eux.

Lorsque Naruto et Hinata sont reparti, Sakura regarda Sasuke avec un air pensif.

« - Tu n'as pas d'endroit où dormir n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai dormis dehors pendant 2 ans je pense que je peux continuer à le faire. Répondit-il avec sarcasme.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, en plus tes affaires sont encore chez moi. Je sais que mon appartement n'est pas très grand mais je peux accueillir une personne de plus.

\- Merci. Tu n'attends personne ce soir ?

Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire sans devoir être explicite.

\- Non, je n'attends personne. Sourit-elle. Est-ce que le canapé ira ? Je n'ai pas d'autre lit.

\- Ce sera très bien, merci. »

Sakura lui fit un sourire avant de prendre le chemin pour rentrer chez elle.

Une fois arrivés chez elle, elle lui proposa un thé, qu'il accepta volontiers.

L'Uchiha se tendit lorsqu'il vit la rose l'entourer de ses bras et poser la tête contre lui.

« - Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois de retour. Tu nous as vraiment manqué. »

Sasuke était toujours aussi surprit, il se demandait comment Sakura pouvait exposer autant ses émotions, s'il arrivait à faire de même il aurait eu beaucoup de réponse sur ses sentiments incompris.

Elle était si heureuse de pouvoir enfin le tenir dans ses bras, il était bien réel.

Quand la bouilloire avait commencé à siffler elle se détacha de lui, les joues rouges. Elle bredouilla quelques excuses avant d'aller chercher le thé.

Les deux coéquipiers buvaient leur thé dans un silence gênant. Sasuke ne savait pas quoi dire, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui rendre, et Sakura s'en voulait, elle pensait qu'elle avait encore tout foiré.

« - Je vais aller dormir, bonne nuit, et fait comme chez toi. » Dit-elle un peu gênée

Sakura jura avoir entendu une réponse lorsqu'elle ferma sa porte.

Quelques instants plus tard, il mit un jogging avant de se coucher sur le canapé et mettre une couverture qui se trouvait sur le côté. Il s'était mit à réfléchir à sa relation avec ses amis, pour une première journée ce n'était pas si mal. Tout allait bien avec Naruto, comme prévu. Tout allait bien avec Hinata, ils ne se sont jamais trop parlé et cela n'avait pas trop changé, ce qui n'était pas plus mal car il n'avait pas l'air très doué avec les femmes. Surtout une femme en particulier, mais il était également heureux de la revoir. En somme, Sasuke avait rarement passé une aussi bonne journée. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il s'endormit sans problème, la légère angoisse qu'il avait à l'idée de revoir ses amis avaient totalement disparu.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

**A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4 - Entraînement

**Bonjour / bonsoir à tous ! Voici la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Je ne possède pas le manga Naruto, l'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe / grammaire, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le réveil de Sasuke avait été plutôt rude, la mort de sa famille le hantait souvent la nuit, il pensait que la bonne humeur aurait arrangé ce problème, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, toutes ses émotions refoulés dans la journée se présentait toujours la nuit.

Il avait l'habitude de se réveiller avec des cauchemars lorsqu'il dormait dehors, cependant il y avait la brise du vent froid pour l'apaiser, l'Uchiha s'était vite rappelé qu'il était chez Sakura. Il se leva dans le but d'aller prendre sa douche, il vit qu'il était 5 heures du matin, Sakura devrait sans doute encore dormir un bon moment.

Il s'était rapidement dirigé vers la douche pour ressortir habillé convenablement, il avait opté pour son ancienne cape noir afin de laisser son poncho pour son prochain départ.

En ouvrant le frigo il s'était aperçut qu'il y avait des tomates et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie, il en prit une et la mangea sans se poser de question.

Il regardait attentivement l'appartement de Sakura, c'était très chaleureux, une ambiance sereine le protégeait.

Son regard était porté sur la grande bibliothèque, il s'était attendu à voir des romans à de l'eau de rose, des romans très... Sakura. Mais pas vraiment, il y en avait, mais très peu par rapport à ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer, en revanche, beaucoup de livre de médecine résidait dans cette bibliothèque gigantesque. Il était surpris de voir que beaucoup de livre était des livres de recherche qu'elle avait écrit elle-même. L'homme en noir savait qu'elle était médecin mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle faisait autant de recherche, il touchait les livres du bout de ses doigts.

« - Déjà debout ? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Sasuke s'était éclairci la gorge avant de lui répondre quand il s'était aperçu qu'elle regardait sa nouvelle tenue, cela devait sans doute lui rappeler le jour où il est parti après la guerre.

\- Comme tu peux le voir. Répondit-il avec sarcasme. Je vois que toi aussi.

\- Oui, je travail aujourd'hui.

\- Je me suis permis d'utiliser ta douche et de manger une tomate, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Non non, évidement, je t'ai dis de faire comme chez toi. Je vais me préparer du thé, tu en veux ?

\- Aa.

Sakura acquiesça et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux thés.

\- Tu finis à quelle heure ? Demanda Sasuke.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'heure fixe, s'il n'y a pas d'urgence je pense revenir à 21 heures.

Sasuke acquiesça, mais intérieurement il se demandait comment elle pouvait travailler autant de temps sans mourir de fatigue.

\- D'ailleurs, j'allais oublié !

Elle lui tendit le double des clés de sa maison.

Tu risques d'en avoir besoin, je suppose que tu ne vas pas rester ici toute la journée. Rigola-t-elle

Sasuke prit la clé et la mis dans sa poche, il était reconnaissant d'avoir autant sa confiance.

\- Je pense aller m'entraîner avec Naruto.

Sasuke partit en même temps que Sakura, afin d'aller chercher le blond, qui était forcément d'accord pour s'entraîner, comme à son habitude.

Les combats des deux coéquipiers étaient rudes et les deux tombèrent à terre d'épuisement.

« - Tu t'es amélioré, Uchiha. Dit-il encore essoufflé.

\- Tu admets que je suis plus fort que toi ? Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Jamais. Tu as perdu. » Dit Naruto avec un léger sourire.

Il y eut un silence.

« - Je suis content que tu sois la. Dit le blond avec sincérité.

\- C'est bon parfois d'être à la maison. Avoue-t-il.

Naruto tourna sa tête vers Sasuke avec un sourire.

\- Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? Demanda-t'il

\- Bien, j'ai pu aider certains village à se reconstruire après la guerre, ça m'a beaucoup aidé.

Naruto était heureux de voir que son ami avait un sourire et des yeux bienveillant à présent, même si Sasuke restait assez inexpressif.

\- Kakashi m'a fait savoir pour ta découverte.

\- Ah, je vois... je ne voulais pas t'en parler tant qu'il n'y avait pas de réel preuve. Commença-t'il avant de se faire couper par Naruto.

\- Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec Kaguya ?

\- Aa, j'essaierai d'en savoir plus lorsque je repartirais.

Après un silence de quelques secondes, Naruto répondit.

\- Tu ne comptes pas t'installer ici ?

\- Je compte rester ici encore un peu, mais je repartirais, je dois continuer à repentir mes péchés.

\- Tout le monde t'a pardonné au village, tu mérites de te poser un peu.

\- Je suis pas encore prêt à rester. Avoua-t'il.

\- Je comprends.

Evidemment, Naruto était sans doute l'une des seuls personne de ce village à pouvoir autant le comprendre.

Un silence s'était installé, leur corps étaient étendus sur le terrain d'entraînement, ils semblaient paisible. Mais comme à son habitude Naruto était tout simplement incapable d'apprécier le silence.

\- Tout se passe bien chez Sakura ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela se passerai mal.

Il était redevenu plus distant.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu comptes rester chez elle longtemps ?

En réalité, le blond n'essayait pas de le gêner ou quoi que ce soit, il voulait simplement en savoir plus.

\- Elle attends quelqu'un ? Demanda-t'il, évidemment qu'il voulait savoir.

\- Non, enfin je pense qu'elle me l'aurait dit, tu sais, je pense qu'elle t'a toujours attendu en fin de compte. Dit-il en riant.

Sasuke n'avait pas répondu.

\- En tout cas, Sakura est vraiment devenue une personne exceptionnelle. D'ailleurs, tu lui as parlé pour Kaguya ? Dit Naruto, avec un sourire bienveillant

\- Ne lui dit rien pour l'instant.

\- Mais... Sakura fait partit de l'équipe, elle a le droit de savoir ! Dit Naruto en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Naruto, ne lui dit rien pour le moment. Insiste Sasuke.

Naruto souffla, évidemment qu'il allait garder le secret.

\- Naruto-kun ! Sasuke !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Hinata, avec trois paniers repas.

\- J'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être faim. Sourit-elle.

\- T'es la meilleure. Répondit Naruto avec amour en voyant sa femme et la nourriture qu'elle tenait.

\- Merci. Répondit simplement Sasuke.

\- Je peux me joindre à vous ? » Demanda timidement Hinata.

\- Evidemment ! Répondit Naruto.

Sasuke devait admettre qu'Hinata était vraiment gentille, elle avait une personnalité très différente de celle de Naruto et pourtant en les regardant parler il ne pouvait que remarquer à quel point ils avaient l'air de s'aimer.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

**A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5 - Conversation amicale

**Bonjour/ bonsoir à tous ! Voici la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Je ne possède pas le manga Naruto, l'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe / grammaire, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**(Pour ceux qui demandent, non je n'arrête pas cette fiction j'ai juste beaucoup de travail donc je ne peux pas écrire très souvent) **

* * *

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital, Sakura s'occupait du secteur des enfants à l'hôpital ayant besoins de toute sorte de soins, qu'ils soient psychologiques ou bien physiques. Elle alternait souvent entre les enfants et adultes, surtout s'il y avait besoin d'une opération importante du côté des adultes, Tsunade la demandait souvent afin de l'aider à les effectuer.

Elle eut une pause de 1h30 pour manger, elle allait sortir de son bureau pour aller manger dehors, quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

« - J'ai entendu dire que c'était ta pause. Tu comptais vraiment manger sans moi ? »

Sakura sourit à sa meilleure amie en guise de remerciement, Ino avait préparé à manger pour deux, elles s'étaient à présent installées sur une table dehors non loin de l'hôpital.

« - Je ne te demande pas comment tu vas, tu as l'air plus heureuse que d'habitude, je me trompe ? Dit Ino avec un grand sourire.

Sakura roula des yeux.

\- N'exagère rien, mais oui je vais bien. Sourit-elle.

\- Hm, juste bien.

\- Je suis contente qu'il soit de retour, ça me rassure qu'il aille bien et qu'il ne nous ait pas oublié.

\- Après toute ses années à lui courir derrière pour le ramener au village, je pense qu'il va avoir du mal à vous oublier. Rit Ino.

Sakura rit aux mots de son amie, elle avait toujours cette manière de rendre drôle les choses les plus terribles.

\- Tu sais combien de temps il reste. Demanda la blonde.

\- Il ne sait pas trop, sans doute quelques mois.

\- Oh je vois, ça te laisse le temps de rattraper le temps perdu je suppose.

\- T'es bête... Rit la rose en roulant des yeux, mais la rose perdit son sourire. Mais je pense que j'ai foiré un truc.

\- Raconte tout à Ino. Dit-elle avec un sourire réconfortant.

Sakura raconta rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir à propos de son contact physique avec Sasuke, qui fut un pur échec selon elle.

\- Non t'as pas forcément tout gâché, encore une fois c'est Sasuke... C'est pas toujours facile de le comprendre. J'essaierai de lui parler si tu veux !

\- Ne fait pas ça, Ino ! C'est gênant ! Il va croire que c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé !

\- Eh bien fonces dans le tas embrasse-le directement ! Tu verras bien, au moins tu seras fixée. S'il te dégage c'est non, s'il accepte t'as toute tes chances !

\- Ce n'est pas Saï, Rigola Sakura, désespérée par les conseils de sa meilleure amie. On ne fait pas ça aux gens Ino, il pourrait mal le prendre.

\- Et bien au moins Saï n'est pas aussi compliqué que ce foutu Sasuke ! »

Sakura rit de bon cœur,elle admirait sa meilleure amie pour sa confiance avec les hommes. Pourtant Ino avait aussi était « amoureuse » de Sasuke lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, mais elle avait complètement lâché l'affaire lorsque l'Uchiha était parti du village, contrairement à Sakura qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, malgré tout le mal qu'il avait pu engendrer.

La rose se demandait si elle finirait pas sa vie seule à force de rester bloquée sur Sasuke, il a fallu qu'elle choisisse le seul garçon de Konoha qui se moquait complètement des filles, elle se demandait presque s'il préférait les hommes. Ou bien peut-être qu'il n'était juste pas intéressé par elle.

Elles continuèrent de parler un certains temps tout en mangeant. Mais la pause de Sakura était maintenant terminé, tout comme celle d'Ino, même si la rose travaillait énormément, sa meilleure amie fleuriste venait souvent mangé avec elle.

Ino possédait un emploi du temps moins chargé, donc elle venait souvent manger avec sa meilleure amie, afin d'éviter qu'elle ne soit seul, travailler dans un hôpital n'était pas forcément facile tous les jours, même si elle adorait son métier. Et Ino le savait bien, elle avait aidé Sakura à ouvrir cette partie de l'hôpital destinée aux enfants après la quatrième Grande Guerre, elle l'avait souvent aidé quand il n'y avait pas assez de personnels à leur début. Ino était douée en médecine et elle aidait souvent Sakura lorsqu'elle en avait besoin.

La blonde avait récupéré le magasin, étant une affaire familial elle ne voulait pas le laisser à l'abandon, elle a donc choisi d'être fleuriste.

Sakura avait encore beaucoup de travail pour la soirée, entre les opérations, les enfants à s'occuper, elle était sûr qu'elle rentrerait bien plus tard que ce qu'elle avait dit à Sasuke, mais bon après tout elle l'avait prévenu que parfois il pourrait y avoir des exceptions, elle aurait du sans doute préciser qu'il y avait plus d'exception que de jours normaux. Puis Sasuke restait tout de même un adulte il pouvait se nourrir et survivre même si personne n'était à la maison, c'est même ce qu'il a fait toute sa vie il n'y avait donc pas de raison des'inquiéter.

Et pendant ce temps, Sasuke marchait dans la rue, il avait laissé Naruto quelques heures plus tôt avec sa femme, c'est fou comme la bonne humeur de Naruto avait un effet positif sur lui, il était heureux d'être rentré quelques temps à Konoha. Il espérait juste que Naruto ne parle pas de ce qui pourrait être en rapport avec Kaguya, il ne fallait pas inquiéter le village, surtout pas en temps de « paix ». Sakura ne devrait pas être au courant non plus, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle soit une excellente Konoichi mais il ne voulait pas lui faire remonter les souvenirs de la guerre.

Soudainement il s'aperçue qu'il faisait nuit, Sakura avait du rentré il y a un moment déjà.Il se dirigea donc vers sa maison, et lorsqu'il rentra, la maison était fermé à clé, personne n'était à l'intérieur. L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils, pourquoi était-elle en retard ? Et si elle avait eu des problèmes ? Il ne doutait pas de ses capacités en tant que Konoichi, mais elle aurait pu tomber sur des ninjas plus fort qu'elle.

Il décida de se rendre à l'hôpital, peut-être était-elle encore en train de travailler. Le chemin ne fut pas long, Sakura n'habitait pas très loin de l'hôpital, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle avait déménagé.

Sasuke s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'hôpital car l'entrée semblait occupée, en effet Sakura allait bien, et il en fut rassuré, mais ce qui le rassurait moins c'était de voir Lee, toujours vêtu de sa combinaison verte, avec une rose à la main, il n'était pas dupe il savait que cette rose était pour Sakura et il fronça des sourcils quand elle prit la rose, avec une légère rougeur sur ses joues, Sasuke était perdu, il savait qu'il ressentait de la colère, il ne voulait pas qu'un autre homme que lui la fasse rougir, et d'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il l'avait faite attendre si longtemps, il ne pouvait pas espérer qu'elle veuille de lui toute sa vie.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

**A bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6 - Marche nocturne

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Voici la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Je ne possède pas le manga Naruto, l'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe / grammaire, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire à ce moment là, il ne pouvait pas laisser cet événement se dérouler sous ses yeux, alors il se dirigea vers Sakura et Lee, la rose avait écarquillé ses yeux au moment où elle l'avait aperçu, elle semblait plutôt gênée.

L'Uchiha se tenait à présent juste derrière l'homme en vert. Il s'éclaircit la gorge,espérant se faire remarquer, mais à la vue des yeux de Sakura qui s'était illuminés, Lee savait que quelqu'un se tenait derrière lui. Rempli d'assurance, Lee se tourna brusquement afin de voir le visage du perturbateur, mais il déglutit et son assurance tomba à l'eau lorsqu'il aperçu Sasuke. "Ce n'est pas un obstacle!" Se dit-il.

« - S-sasuke,comment vas-tu ? Bégaya-t'il.

Trop tard, le regard de Sasuke lui avait glacé le sang.

\- Très bien. Je vous dérange peut-être ?

Sasuke se foutait de les déranger en vérité, il voulait juste comprendre la situation et la faire cesser. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'éloigner les hommes de Sakura, en temps normal il aurait juste éprouvé un peu de jalousie, mais Lee était particulièrement... lourd avec les femmes,surtout Sakura.

\- Eh bien en fait... Lee se fit coupé la parole.

\- Non, non pas du tout, Sasuke-kun. Répondit Sakura, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Je... Je vais devoir te laisser, je dois rentrer chez moi. Dit-elle à Lee, espérant qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment désiré sa présence.

\- Oh, je vois, eh bien... Passe une bonne soirée, Sakura, à une prochaine fois je l'espère ! Répondit-il tout souriant, mais un peu méfiant.

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Dit Sasuke systématiquement, il voulait se gifler pour avoir parlé si rapidement sans avoir réfléchi avant.

Lee écarquilla les yeux, tout comme Sakura, mais il finit tout de même par partir.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui parler comme tu l'as fait ! Dit Sakura en roulant des yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas été méchant, où est le problème ? Dit Sasuke avec un air innocemment.

Sakura eut un léger sourire à son intonation de voix, au moins il l'avait sortit de cette galère.

\- Il t'a donné cette rose ? Il connaissait la réponse, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui demandé.

\- Oui, il l'a fait. En réalité, ça fait déjà un moment qu'il fait ça.

Il s'était tout de suite demandé si elle était d'accord avec cette situation.

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- J'en sais rien, c'est juste qu'il est un peu lourd parfois... il n'est pas méchant, mais c'est trop... trop lourd. Dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Hn, je vois.

Bien évidemment, il se chargerait de cette affaire personnellement.

\- Tu n'es pas rentré à la maison ? Je pensais que tu étais rentré depuis longtemps. Dit Sakura, désireuse de changer de sujet.

\- Je pensais que tu étais déjà chez toi.

\- J'ai eu une opération en urgence, Tsunade avait besoin de mon aide, puis avant de partir les enfants ne voulaient pas me lâcher. Ils sont vraiment adorables. Rigola-t'elle

\- Ils ont l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier.

\- Je fais de mon mieux, j'essaie de leur apporter un maximum mon aide, tu n'étais pas là lorsqu'on a ouvert cette partie de l'hôpital avec Ino, mais nous l'avons ouvert quelques temps après la guerre, afin d'accueillir les orphelins ou les enfants encore traumatisés. C'était vraiment important pour nous de faire cela, on ne voulait pas que les enfants soit... Sakura cherchait ses mots.

\- Comme moi, ou Naruto. Complète-t'il.

\- C'est un peu ça, effectivement. On voulait qu'ils aient une aide pour s'en sortir... - Enfin ! Je ne veux pas dire que vous ne vous en êtes pas sortit, c'est pas ce que je pense évidemment ! Mais je...- Commença-t'elle les joues rouges d'embarras.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Dit sincèrement Sasuke, lui coupant la parole, elle est si généreuse et bienveillante.

Sasuke eut un sourire nostalgique, s'il avait eu cette aide à l'époque il n'aurait pas sombré dans la vengeance et tout aurait été plus simple.

\- Ça a pu sauvé beaucoup d'enfant, beaucoup on pu retrouver une famille, ça fait toujours un bien fou de les voir quitter l'hôpital, même si ils nous manquent, on sait que si les enfants partent, c'est qu'ils vont mieux. Puis ils ne quittent pas le village, on peut toujours aller les voir. Ça me fait toujours un bien fou quand je les vois jouer dans le village avec un grand sourire sur leur visage alors que c'était tout le contraire quand on les a recueilli. C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que j'ai réussis cette mission. Dit-elle avec plus de calme.

Il écoutait attentivement ce qu'elle disait, Sakura semblait passionnée par son travail, c'était si agréable à entendre, elle avait réellement un don pour voir les choses positives partout. La où Sasuke ne voyait que du sang, des larmes, de la maladie dans ce foutu hôpital, Sakura ne voyait que des patients guérir, des enfants avec une aide pour s'en sortir.

\- Même si tu ne les voit plus, cela m'étonnerait qu'ils t'oublient. Dit Sasuke, Après un si gros traumatisme ils n'oublieront pas que c'est toi qui les a sauvé. Tu passes vraiment beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital.

Son regard se tourna vers l'homme en noir à côté d'elle.

\- D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu ne m'a pas attendu ou quoi que ce soit à cause du retard !

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, je ne pensais juste pas que tu travaillais autant.

\- Dit celui qui passe son temps à partir en mission. Rigola-t'elle, et il eut un léger sourire.

\- Je suppose qu'on protège tous le village à notre manière.

Sakura acquiesça.

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose depuis mon départ. Dit Sasuke en observant à quel point le village changeait.

\- Oui, mais on a jamais cessé pensé à toi. Dit-elle sans réfléchir.

\- Merci de ne pas m'avoir oublié. Dit-il sans la regarder, c'était comme ouvrir une partie de ses sentiments envers elle, c'était bien trop honteux pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Et dire qu'il y a quelques heures, elle pensait que lui les avait peut-être oublié. En réalité, Sasuke avait souvent pensé à Naruto et Sakura, ils lui donnaient la force d'avancer, même si parfois sa rédemption était difficile, il savait qu'il ne faisait pas tout ça pour rien. Leur présence était si forte que même à l'autre bout du monde il aurait pu sentir leur soutient !

\- On a jamais eu l'intention de t'oublier, Sasuke-kun. »

Lorsqu'ils sont passés devant le banc où il l'avait laissé quelques années en arrière, Sasuke eut une grande vague de remord.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir assommé.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser, Sakura savait exactement de quoi il parlait.

\- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Répondit Sakura directement.

Et c'était la vérité,jamais elle ne lui en a voulu, et Sasuke ne la jamais compris, elle aurait du partir, le fuir et ne plus vouloir le revoir, mais non malgré tout, elle était là, marchant ensemble en se rappelant du passé. Et marcher avec lui sans se méfier ou avoir peur valaient tellement plus que des excuses.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

**A bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7 - Les bons conseils d'Ino

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Voici la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Je ne possède pas le manga Naruto, l'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe / grammaire, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours, peut-être 2 semaines que Sasuke était rentré à Konoha, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, bien évidemment durant ces deux semaines, ils'entraînait presque tout les jours avec Naruto, Sasuke a également eut le droit à une inspection médical pour son bras, ses yeux, en clair il était bien tenu occupé par ses coéquipiers.

Actuellement Naruto faisait lui visiter les nouveautés de Konoha au bras d'Hinata, le village commençait à s'agrandir au furet à mesure des années, depuis la guerre il prenait un nouveau tournant, il devenait plus grand, plus beau, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, mais les bâtiments en reconstructions pouvaient rappeler les événements passés.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent au magasin de fleurs d'Ino, Hinata les stoppa,désirant dire bonjour à son amie. Sasuke n'était pas vraiment convaincu, les seules vastes souvenirs qu'il avait d'Ino était lorsqu'elle était adolescente, elle était désagréable, un peu comme toute les autres et se jetait sur lui sans arrêt.

Au moment où ils étaient entrés dans le magasin, Ino leur afficha un large sourire accueillant.

« - Salut ! Comment vous allez ? » Dit Ino en s'approchant pour les saluer.

Sasuke était assez surpris, agréablement surpris de voir qu'Ino s'adressait à lui en tant qu'ami et non plus en tant que fillette insupportable, après tout elle avait grandi, puis elle était avec Saï à présent.

« - Nous devrions rentrer il commence à être tard. Dit Hinata avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu peux rester, Sasuke si tu le souhaite, ça fait longtemps ! Proposa Ino avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Hn. » Répondit-il, pas vraiment convaincu.

Ino n'était pas surprise d'entendre si peu de mot sortir de la bouche de l'Uchiha mais elle trouvait cela embêtant, les conversations avec lui devaient se terminer très rapidement.

Naruto et Hinata partirent mains dans la mains du magasin, laissant Sasuke et Ino seuls.

« - Pourquoi as-tu voulu que je reste ? Demanda Sasuke,s'attendant à quelque chose de la part de la blonde.

\- Pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas rester ? Je prends juste de tes nouvelles, pourquoi tu es revenu ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de revenir ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, tu as besoins de réponses ici n'est-ce pas ?Souri-t'elle.

\- Plus ou moins. Dit-il froidement.

Elle riait intérieurement, se rappelant qu'elle avait menacé Sakura de parler à Sasuke.

\- Tu sais, tout le monde est vraiment content que tu sois rentré. Même si tu ne restes pas longtemps, tu as redonné le sourire à beaucoup de personne. Dit-elle avec bienveillance.

Ino voyait bien que Sasuke n'avait pas l'intention de répondre, alors elle continua.

\- Ça fait plaisir de voir Naruto et Sakura si heureux en ta présence.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça? Dit-il en plissant un peu des yeux.

\- J'essaie juste de te faire comprendre que tu les rend vraiment heureux, Sasuke. Alors, si tu dois repartir, ne part pas trop longtemps s'il te plaît. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Sakura aussi joyeuse. Dit-elle en riant.

\- Cela prendre le temps qu'il faut, c'est ainsi. Dit-il en attrapant la poignet pour sortir du magasin, en vérité il était vraiment satisfait et rassuré de savoir tout ça, bien qu'agacé par l'intrusion d'Ino dans sa vie personnelle, mais elle était la meilleure amie de Sakura, c'était à prévoir.

\- Sasuke.

Il se tourna à l'entente de son prénom.

-Sakura ne devrait pas finir très tard aujourd'hui, je l'ai croisé ce matin. Au cas ou tu voudrais rentrer avec elle. Je pense que ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir, enfin tu connais Sakura je ne t'apprends rien. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il ouvrit la porte et salua la blonde avant de s'en aller. D'après les mots de la meilleure amie de la rose il pouvait en déduire que les sentiments de Sakura n'avaient pas changé, et qu'en était-il des siens ? Il savait qu'ils avaient changé, il ne voulait plus mépriser Sakura, il s'en voulait même de l'avoir fait. C'était différent de l'amour fraternel qu'il ressentait pour Naruto, il ne considérait pas Sakura comme sa sœur, ou encore sa meilleure amie,il y avait quelque chose de différent. Ses rapports avec Sakura avaient changé depuis la guerre, lorsqu'il s'est excusé alors qu'ellele soignait lui et Naruto.

C'était exactement à ce moment qu'il aurait aimé lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête à ce moment là était bien trop fort, il n'avait réussi qu'à s'excuser, conscient qu'à ce moment de simples excuses ne suffisaient pas à pardonner le mal qu'ils avaient enduré toute ses années.

Sasuke se laissait submerger par ses pensées pendant qu'il se promenait dans Konoha, en partant pour la deuxième fois du village il lui avait promis de revenir, aujourd'hui il était revenu pour comprendre ses sentiments auprès de ses amis, mais surtout pour protéger le village du danger, d'un danger plus proche, il savait qu'il fallait en parler à Sakura, elle avait le droit de savoir, mais il ne voulait tellement pas qu'elle sorte de son esprit que Konoha est en paix, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir encore une fois.

Il tourna autour de l'hôpital pendant un long moment, peut-être qu'il devrait lui dire aujourd'hui? Peut-être jamais, après tout rien ne s'était manifesté depuis un moment. Alors oui, peut-être qu'il essayait de repousser le moment encore un peu, c'est envisageable.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées, lorsqu'il entendu une voix familière vers les portes de l'hôpital. Et effectivement, une femme aux cheveux roses se tenait à la sortie de l'hôpital, côté enfant. Sakura était entrain de saluer une femme, sûrement une infirmière qui travaillait avec elle,quand soudain, une petite fille se mit à courir vers Sakura pour attraper ses jambes. Elle devait avoir au maximum 4 ans.

"- Tu promets que tu reviens demain? Dit la petite fille, avec une mine triste.

Sakura la prit dans ses bras avec un sourire et lui caressa les cheveux de manière rassurante.

\- Bien sûr que je reviens demain. Dit-elle en la reposant au sol afin que l'infirmière prenne soin de l'enfant.

Sasuke eut un léger sourire, Sakura avait un réel naturel avec les enfants, c'est fou devoir à quel point ils pouvaient l'aimer. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour partir en direction de chez elle, elle aperçu Sasuke, appuyé contre un arbre.

-Oh, salut. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu m'attendais?

\- Hn, je passais devant l'hôpital, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être rentrer ensemble.

En effet, c'était une longue réponse pour dire "oui".

\- Je vois.

\- Cette enfant avait l'air de t'apprécier.

\- Ah, oui Dit-elle un peu gênée. Elle est arrivée il y a pas très longtemps, on essaie de faire en sorte qu'elle s'intègre bien avec les autres enfants, mais visiblement elle préfère les adultes. Rit-elle.

Son rire lui semblait si agréable.

\- Elle finira par s'intégrer.

Il n'avait aucun doute, Sakura finirait par l'intégrer aux autres, elle était merveilleuse dans son métier, et dans beaucoup de domaine. Finalement, s'il devait repartir, il suivrait les conseils d'Ino, il ne partirait plus aussi longtemps.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

**A bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8 - La nuit porte conseil

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Voici la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Je ne possède pas le manga Naruto, l'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe / grammaire, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_\- Cette enfant avait l'air de t'apprécier._

_\- Ah, oui Dit-elle un peu gênée. Elle est arrivée il y a pas très longtemps, on essaie de faire en sorte qu'elle s'intègre bien avec les autres enfants, mais visiblement elle préfère les adultes. Rit-elle._

_Son rire lui semblait si agréable._

_\- Elle finira par s'intégrer._

_Il n'avait aucun doute, Sakura finirait par l'intégrer aux autres, elle était merveilleuse dans son métier, et dans beaucoup de domaine. Finalement, s'il devait repartir, il suivrait les conseils d'Ino, il ne partirait plus aussi longtemps._

* * *

Aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué mais ils marchaient dans Konoha depuis un long moment à présent, il était assez tard mais aucun des deux ne voulaient dormir, ils étaient fatigués mais l'envie de rattraper le temps perdu était si forte qu'ils ne ressentaient même plus le besoin de dormir.

«- Tu regrettes parfois d'être ninja ? Si tu avais eu une autre vie, tu n'aurais pas passé autant de temps à tenter de me ramener avec Naruto. Dit soudainement Sasuke.

« Et à m'aimer » pensa-t'il.

Sakura ne répondait pas, elle avait l'air de réfléchir à la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Mais malgré tout, non elle ne regrettait pas.

\- Je ne regrette rien, ni d'être ninja, ni d'avoir voulu te ramener, si je n'étais pas ninja, je ne vous aurez pas eu Naruto et toi, et même mes amies, Hinata, Ino, Tenten... Mais j'ai toujours su qu'avec Naruto et toi c'était différent.

« Surtout toi » pensa-t'elle.

\- Différent ? Dit-il intrigué. Elle ressentait pareil pour lui et Naruto ? Elle ne l'aimait plus maintenant ? Sasuke semblait perplexe, ses sourcils s'étaient un peu froncé.

\- J'ai toujours su que tout les trois ont étaient liés, à partir du moment où l'équipe 7 à été formée. Ino m'a aidé à prendre confiance, Hinata est une personne si gentille, mais ça a toujours été différent avec vous, et je sais que Naruto pense la même chose.

\- Je le pense également. Répondit Sasuke alors que Sakura lui fit un sourire.

Sakura savait qu'il l'avait accepté comme coéquipière à présent, les liens de Sasuke avec Naruto ont toujours été compliqué, leur caractère étaient opposés, mais à présent, même si Sasuke ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, Naruto était son ami le plus cher.

\- Et toi tu regrettes ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Non, au final je suis content de vous connaître, je sais que j'ai fais beaucoup de mal en partant, mais c'était inévitable, et même si cela m'a fait devenir plus fort, j'ai eu des actes trop... trop extrêmes pour me pardonner, je pense que ma rédemption ne sera jamais vraiment fini finalement.

C'est la première fois qu'il parlait aussi longtemps en quelques secondes, et il se sentait un peu libéré d'un poids en ayant prononcé ses paroles.

En revanche, Sakura n'avait pas répondu, mais il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu, elle avait du mal à accepter qu'il ne reviendrait jamais vraiment et encore plus qu'il se fasse autant souffrir, ses yeux commençaient à briller mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas encore.

\- Tu as versé beaucoup de larmes à cause de moi.

C'était comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- J'ai toujours pleuré facilement, c'est comme ça que veux-tu ? De toute façon si tu penses que je vais t'abandonner parce que tu m'as blessé tu te trompes Sasuke-kun, ça n'arrivera jamais. Dit-elle, déterminée.

"_Quand une fille est amoureuse d'un garçon depuis longtemps, elle ne l'oublie pas aussi facilement, elle a beau essayer de tourner la page, elle n'y arrive pas, je sais de quoi je parle..."_

C'est ce que Sakura a prononcé mot pour mot à Naruto le jour ou Hinata est parti de force avec Toneri.

\- On devrait rentrer à la maison, il se fait tard. Dit Sasuke, ne voulant pas entrer dans ce sujet, lui non plus de l'abandonnerait plus jamais, il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'être loin d'elle de toute manière.

\- Oh, euh oui, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. C'était très agréable de parler avec toi, ça m'avait... manqué que tu ne sois pas là. Dit-elle rougissante, peut-être l'avait-elle vexé.

Il savait qu'il la blesserait encore, et encore, et il avait l'impression que cela ne s'arrêterait jamais. Mais il s'était attaché à elle, beaucoup trop, et surtout d'une manière différente que son amitié avec Naruto. Mais partir ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'a rejetait, il ne voulait tout simplement pas lui donner espoir en lui offrant de belle parole alors qu'il n'était pas prêt pour retourner vivre à Konoha, encore moins avec la mission qui l'attendait.

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'on devait arrêter de parler ou quoi que ce soit, Sakura. La rassura-t'il.

La façon dont il prononçait son prénom la faisait toujours rougir.

Durant sa rédemption il avait revu l'équipe Taka, et il s'était aperçu ce jour-là que rien ne pourrait égaler l'amour et la présence de Sakura, elle était la seule à l'aimer pour tout et non pas juste son physique comme beaucoup avait pu le faire dans le passé. Karin n'était pas méchante, mais elle lui avait donné comme une sorte de déclic, ce n'était pas Sakura. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer son futur sans elle, et plus le temps avançait plus il se doutait de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Il était amoureux d'elle et jamais il ne pouvait s'imaginer la perdre, perdre sa famille avait déjà été affreusement douloureux, perdre son meilleur ami ou Sakura serait terrible, et cette fois il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en remettre.

\- Puisque ta rédemption ne sera jamais fini, tu ne comptes pas prendre un appartement ou une maison fixe à Konoha ?

\- Si je te dérange chez toi je peux...

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, tu as les clés maintenant. Considère ma maison comme ton chez toi, tu seras toujours le bienvenu. C'est juste que... enfin j'ai toujours pensé qu'un jour tu reviendrais à Konoha, qu'on reformerait l'équipe 7 comme quand on était gamin.

Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes, mais elle n'en avait laissé tombé aucune. Mais son sourire reflétait toute la nostalgie.

\- Je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais revenir, je suppose que je pourrais rester quelques temps à chaque fois, peut-être quelques jours, ou quelques mois je ne sais pas vraiment. Construire mon futur ici, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé.

Il mentait, il y a tellement de fois où il a tenté d'imaginer son avenir, de quoi serait-il fait, s'il aurait des enfants, une femme, une maison. Une vie calme et paisible.

\- Oh... je vois.

Sakura avait baissé légèrement la tête, il n'osait pas la regarder, il avait sans doute été blessant. Mais elle continua à parler.

\- Si tu penses que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, alors fais ce dont tu as envie, tu as assez souffert, tu mérites d'être heureux à présent.

Sasuke pouvait sentir la voix de la rose tremblante, mais elle était sincère, elle ne voulait que son bonheur. La petite Sakura qui le suppliait de rester à Konoha ou de partir avec lui était loin maintenant, et à présent, il se demandait si il ne l'aimait pas déjà à cette époque, ce n'était pas son objectif il n'y avait jamais prêté attention.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison, Sakura avait déjà commencé à chercher ses clés dans sa poche mais une main l'avait retenu. Sa tête dévia automatiquement vers l'unique bras de Sasuke et releva sa tête pour lui faire face. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne ressentait aucune émotion, son visage était si froid, mais pourtant son regard était différent, il y avait quelque chose de vivant désormais.

\- Cependant, je n'ai pas dit que tu ne serais pas inclue dans mon futur, Sakura.

La bouche de Sakura s'ouvrit légèrement, elle semblait perplexe.

\- En fait, mon futur serait très fade si tu n'y étais pas. Continua-t'il.

Sasuke s'ouvrait à elle, et la rose commençait doucement à comprendre.

\- Le miens aussi, Sasuke-kun. Souri-t'elle

L'Uchiha avait relâché le bras de Sakura pour poser sa main sur la joue de la rose avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Son premier baiser, sans compter celui de Naruto auquel il ne voulait plus jamais penser.

Sakura pensait que son cœur allait exploser, elle avait imaginé des centaines, des milliers de fois que cela se produise. Elle l'aimait si fort, et elle ne voulait plus que cela s'arrête, elle aurait même désiré que le temps s'arrête pour qu'elle puisse profiter de cet instant.

Sakura prit son courage à deux mains et décida de déposer une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Sasuke avait déplacé son unique main dans le dos de la rose et répondit au baisé qu'elle lui offrait. Il était plus doux et beaucoup plus passionné, même si c'était maladroit. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent Sasuke fut le premier à parler.

\- On devrait rentrer. Dit-il avant qu'un silence gênant s'installe.

\- Euh oui oui bien sûr, on ne va pas rester éternellement dehors après tout.» Rigola-t'elle nerveusement.

«Tait-toi, Sakura.» Se dit-elle intérieurement.

Elle se tourna pour ouvrir la porte, morte de gêne, et pourtant elle était presque sûr d'avoir vu Sasuke avoir un léger sourire narquois, la situation semblait presque l'amuser.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

**A bientôt !**


	9. Chapter 9 - Toujours avoir de bons amis

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Voici la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Je ne possède pas le manga Naruto, l'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe / grammaire, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_-On devrait rentrer. Dit-il avant qu'un silence gênant s'installe._

_-Euh oui oui bien sûr, on ne va pas rester éternellement dehors après tout.» Rigola-t'elle nerveusement._

_«Tait-toi, Sakura.» Se dit-elle intérieurement._

_Elle se tourna pour ouvrir la porte, morte de gêne, et pourtant elle était presque sûr d'avoir vu Sasuke avoir un léger sourire narquois, la situation semblait presque l'amuser._

En s'étant couché aussi tard, Sakura ne s'était bien évidemment pas réveillée à l'heure. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, trois choses l'ont frappé. La première était que Sasuke était dans son lit, la deuxième, leurs vêtements avaient disparu, et la troisième elle était complètement en retard pour son travail à l'hôpital.

Au moment où Sakura s'était aperçue qu'elle était en retard, elle avait complètement oublié sa pudeur et Sasuke, elle courra dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche et s'habiller, elle avait violemment bougé le bras de Sasuke qui l'entourait afin d'y parvenir.

Sasuke avait ouvert ses yeux mais Sakura était déjà parti dans la salle de bain. Il était encore à moitié endormi mais se redressa, il regarda l'heure et eut un léger rire en s'apercevant que Sakura ne s'était pas levée, il aurait du culpabiliser de l'avoir autant retenu cette nuit mais au lieu de cela il avait plutôt l'air amusé par la situation. De plus, elle avait visiblement oublié les vêtements qu'elle venait de sortir de son armoire sur son lit.

Il s'était levé pour préparer le petit déjeuné afin de se faire pardonner. Il enfila rapidement un boxer et un t-shirt avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

L'Uchiha avait commencé à préparer des œufs et du riz lorsque Sakura sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, vêtue uniquement de sa serviette, ses yeux se sont écarquillés et ses joues se sont misent à rougir lorsqu'elle aperçu Sasuke.

« -Oh, bonjour Sasuke-kun, tu... tu n'étais pas obligé de te lever. Bégaya-t'elle.

\- J'ai eu un réveil mouvementé. Dit-il sans se retourné vers elle, mais il affichait un sourire.

\- J-je suis désolée... je ne voulais p-

Il se tourna et lui coupa la parole.

\- Dépêche toi de t'habiller tu vas être encore plus en retard. Et quand tu auras fini vient manger.

\- M-mais, je n'ai pas le temps de manger!

\- Tu ne quitteras pas cet appartement sans avoir mangé, donc tu ferais mieux d'aller t'habiller. » Dit-il avant de se retourner pour terminé la préparation.

Sakura couru s'habiller tandis que Sasuke dressait la table. Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? L'embrasser ? Ils avaient couché ensemble, ce n'était pas réfléchi, mais ce baiser devant sa porte avait éveillé tout leurs sentiments refoulés, et c'est ainsi qu'ils ont évacué toute la frustration des dernières années. Il ne savait pas si elle regrettait, elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps non plus après tout. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque Sakura arriva rapidement. Il déposa son petit déjeuné sur une assiette et s'assied avec elle. La situation est devenue rapidement gênante.

« -Merci, c'est vraiment gentil.

\- Mange. » Répondit-il simplement.

Le déjeuné était silencieux, aucun des deux ne savaient comment agir après cette soirée. Lorsque leurs regards se croisaient ils le détournaient automatiquement. Sakura s'éclaircie la gorge avant de parler.

« -Qu'est ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? Dit-elle pour essayer d'engager la conversation.

\- Je vais aller voir Naruto pour m'entraîner, et toi ?

\- Le travail... LE TRAVAIL ! Je suis en retard ! »

Sakura se leva rapidement pour aller se brosser les dents et prendre son sac.

Elle était arrivée 1h30 en retard à l'hôpital, elle s'était directement dirigée vers Tsunade pour lui présenter ses excuses, c'était clairement inadmissible.

« -J-je suis désolée, ça n'arrivera plus.

\- Enfin Sakura, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir tu travailles beaucoup, j'aurais du te donner quelques jours de congé, j'aurais préféré que ce soit de ma faute et qu'on soit allée boire quelques verres !

Sakura eut un léger rire, Tsunade était si gentille avec elle. La rose se dirigea vers le secteur des enfants, où elle trouva Ino.

« - Ino ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Dit-elle un peu surprise de voir sa meilleure amie, elle venait souvent l'aider mais il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin aujourd'hui.

\- Eh bien, mademoiselle Haruno était en retard ! Tsunade m'a dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide car tu es sûrement fatiguée, d'habitude tu n'es jamais en retard. Rigola-t'elle.

\- Non, le travail ne me pose pas de problème !

Et c'est à ce moment là que Sakura aurait du se taire.

\- Pourquoi tu es en retard alors ? Demanda sa meilleure amie un peu surprise, cela ne la dérangeait pas d'aider Sakura, au contraire mais elle ne comprenait pas.

\- O-Oh rien, rien, je ne me suis juste pas réveillée, je n'ai pas très bien dormi alors...

Ino commençait à sourire quand elle vit que les joues de Sakura commençaient à prendre de la couleur.

\- Tu as des choses à me dire à midi. Dit Ino avec un grand sourire.

\- Q-quoi ?! Non pas du tout !

\- Tait toi, on va s'occuper des enfants déjà, on verra ça plus tard. Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir sans savoir ! »

Sakura était bien embêtée, même elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'était embarquée. Ils s'étaient embrassés devant chez elle, ils avaient ensuite couché ensemble et maintenant que voulait-il faire ? Elle ne savait pas si par hasard Sasuke regrettait déjà ce qu'il s'était passé, si c'était simplement pour un soir où s'il cherchait plus. Elle décida de mettre ses pensées de côté afin de travailler convenablement, les enfants n'avaient pas à subir les aléas de sa vie personnelle.

Au moment de la pause des deux amies, elles sortirent de l'hôpital afin d'aller déjeuner. Hinata était sur le chemin et elles décidèrent de manger toutes les trois, heureuse de se retrouver.

« -Bon alors, Sakura a des choses à dire ! Dit Ino avec un grand sourire.

\- Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien, Ino !

\- Comment ça quelque chose à dire ? Demanda Hinata, curieuse.

\- Eh bien Sakura ne veut pas me dire pourquoi elle était en retard ce matin, en temps normal cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé, mais je suis sûre que tu as des détails croustillants à nous raconter !

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça Ino, ça arrive d'être en retard. Dit Hinata, essayant de sauver la rose.

\- Parce qu'elle était si ROUGE ! Rigola Ino tandis que Sakura rougissait de plus belle.

\- On s'est embrassé. Murmura presque Sakura.

\- QUOI ?! Les deux amies avaient réagis de la même manière.

\- C'est génial ! Dit Hinata.

Ino félicita sa meilleure amie d'avoir réussi à embrasser un garçon alors que Sakura roulait des yeux, le ton de son amie était très sarcastique, il était clair qu'Ino se moquait d'elle.

\- Par contre, je viens de réaliser, ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait d'être en reta... OH. Dit Ino alors que son sourire s'élargissait comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.

\- Ino, tait toi. Prévient Sakura.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble ! Cria sa meilleure amie alors qu'Hinata rougissait.

\- Tu devrais le crier plus fort ! S'énerva Sakura alors que ses joues se teintaient d'autant plus.

\- Alors ? C'était bien ? Aller, racontes!

\- Je suis pas sûre que Sakura veuille parler de cela. Dit Hinata essayant de protéger son amie, Sakura en était très reconnaissante.

\- Ohhh Hinata, je suis sûre qu'avec Naruto tout va bien également. »

Hinata avait tenté de cacher son visage.

Les filles avaient continué de parler, Sakura avait exposé le problème, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Sasuke, tout semblait être si compliqué, alors qu'hier tout était simple, comme si la nuit avait arrangé les problèmes, tout s'était fait si naturellement, et maintenant elle ne savait plus. L'aimait-il au moins ? Il ne s'était jamais montré aussi gentil avec elle auparavant, mais elle avait trop peur de se faire des films.

Du côté de Sasuke, tout ne se passait pas très bien non plus. L'entraînement n'était pas convaincant, Naruto avait compris que son esprit était occupé, alors il décida de s'asseoir.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Sasuke, perplexe.

\- On arrête, assied toi on va parler.

\- Je suis venu pour m'entraîner, pas pour parler Naruto, je serais venu chez toi sinon.

\- Vu comment tu te bat, ça ne sert à rien ! On dirait que tu sors de l'académie !

Sasuke fronça des sourcils, il y allait un peu fort quand même. L'Uchiha, s'assied, son meilleur ami n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire.

\- Alors ? Tu penses à quoi ?

\- Rien de particulier. Dit-il froidement. Si c'était pour me demander ça, je peux retourner chez Sakura.

\- Tu es vraiment insupportable quand tu t'y met. Rigola Naruto. Tu peux pas pour une fois me dire ce qu'il va pas, je peux peut-être te donner un coup de main !

\- Non tu ne peux pas. Grogna-t'il.

\- Donc j'avais raison, quelque chose ne vas pas. Je t'écoute. Je resterais la jusqu'à que tu me dises de toute façon, et n'essaie même pas de t'en aller !

Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Naruto était insupportable,mais bienveillant, comme il l'a toujours été.

\- Je dois deviner ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête ou tu vas ENFIN parler ? Râla Naruto.

\- Je sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe avec Sakura.

Naruto fut surpris de constater que le problème était Sakura, il n'avait jamais montré ses sentiments pendant les missions ou les entraînements, voir même jamais d'ailleurs.

\- Et ? Raconte des détails parce que la je peux pas comprendre.

\- Je l'ai embrassé. Dit-il avec un léger embarras. Pourquoi lui racontait-il ça déjà ?

\- Oh ! Je vois... Et elle t'as rejeté ?

\- Non.

\- Où est le problème alors ? J'ai du mal à saisir là. Dit Naruto avec un sourcil haussé.

\- ... On a couché ensemble. Dit-il en détournant le regard, pourquoi est-ce que c'était aussi embarrassant.

Naruto avait écarquillé les yeux, et ouvert légèrement la bouche. Il semblait très surpris.

\- Et bien ! Je savais que tu voulez rattraper le temps perdu, pour le coup tu t'es pas loupé ! En tant que meilleur ami tu pourrais franchement me raconter, m'enfin je peux pas t'y obliger. Rigola Naruto, pour détendre son ami, qui semblait très tendu.

\- La ferme, idiot. Je sais pas vraiment quoi faire maintenant. Dit-il les joues teintés de rouge.

\- T'as pas à t'en faire, ça se passera tout seul la suite. Avec Hinata tout s'est fait naturellement tu sais.

Sasuke n'avait clairement pas envie d'avoir d'image de son meilleur ami avec Hinata.

\- Hn. Et je fais quoi ce soir quand je vais la voir ? Dit Sasuke, agacé par la situation, il se sentait beaucoup trop vulnérable.

\- T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? Je pense que tu peux te permettre de l'embrasser après ça. Rigola Naruto.

\- J'ai pas eu d'exemple je te rappel, Orochimaru n'est pas le meilleur en ce qui concerne les relations. S'énerva Sasuke.

\- J'ai pas eu d'exemple non plus hein ! Je sais pas essaie de lui parler ce soir, comme ça tu pourras lui demander directement ce qu'elle en pense.

Sasuke avait froncé les sourcils, il avait déjà exprimé beaucoup de ses sentiments depuis hier, il ne voulait pas encore se sentir vulnérable.

\- Tu devrais aller la chercher à l'hôpital ce soir, emmène la manger quelque part j'en sais rien, chez Ichiraku ramens par exemple ! Comme ça vous pourrez parler ! »

Sasuke eut un léger sourire, Ino avait raison, il avait du emmené Hinata là-bas durant leur premier rendez vous.

Mais Naruto avait sûrement raison, l'emmener manger quelque part était peut-être une bonne idée.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

**A bientôt !**


	10. Chapter 10 - Rendez-vous

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Voici la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Je ne possède pas le manga Naruto, l'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe / grammaire, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_-Tu devrais aller la chercher à l'hôpital ce soir, emmène la manger quelque part j'en sais rien, chez Ichiraku ramens par exemple ! Comme ça vous pourrez parler ! »_

_Sasuke eut un léger sourire, Ino avait raison, il avait du emmené Hinata là-bas durant leur premier rendez vous._

_Mais Naruto avait sûrement raison, l'emmener manger quelque part était peut-être une bonne idée après tout. _

Quand Sasuke s'aperçut qu'il était 21 heures, il avait compris que Sakura ne rentrerait pas à l'heure, elle travaillait décidément beaucoup trop. Il mit sa cape noir et si dirigea vers l'hôpital où il vit Ino en sortir.

«- Sasuke! Le salua-t'elle avec un geste de la main. Sakura arrive bientôt si c'est elle que tu cherches. Dit Ino, avec un grand sourire.

-Hn. Sasuke ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Ino souriait de cette manière, il avait quelque chose sur le visage?

-Tu veux que j'aille lui dire de se dépêcher ? Elle met toujours beaucoup de temps avant de sortir, les enfants ont du mal à lui dire au revoir, ils l'aiment beaucoup. Rigola-t'elle.

-Non, j'attendrais, il n'y a rien d'urgent. Dit-il les yeux plissés.

Sasuke était toujours un peu méfiant avec les plans d'Ino, il ne doutait pas de sa gentillesse, si Sakura est aussi proche d'elle il y a forcément une raison, mais une petite voix au fond de lui ne cessait de lui répéter de se méfier, juste un peu.

-Bon et bien, bonne soirée à vous deux ! » Sourit Ino avant de s'en aller, toute joyeuse.

Sasuke se retourna pour la regarder partir, vu son grand sourire littéralement scotché sur son visage il était presque sûr que Sakura lui avait parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, même si cela l'avait mis mal à l'aise quelques instants il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Sakura après tout il en avait aussi parlé à Naruto de son côté, et bien évidemment tout le monde sait qu'Ino ne connaît pas la discrétion, ni Naruto d'ailleurs. Leur relation avait déjà du fuiter dans le village.

Il aperçu Lee au loin, avec un air sûr de lui, il se dirigeait vers l'hôpital et il ne venait pas ici par hasard ou simplement dans le but de se faire soigner, il n'avait pas l'air blessé. Cependant, ce dernier semblait beaucoup moins sûr de lui quand il vit une lueur rouge au loin, il savait exactement ce que c'était, le sharingan, il n'était pas compliqué de deviner à qui il appartenait, le choix était réduit puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un seul Uchiha. Lee prit peur et s'en alla au moment ou il avait aperçu Sasuke, ce dernier eut un sourire narquois, il l'avait tant apeuré que ça la dernière fois ? Affronter de nombreux ennemis effrayants durant la guerre, pas de soucis, affronter Sasuke pour une fille, impossible.

«- S-Sasuke-kun ?

Il s'était rapidement retourné pour voir Sakura, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et les joues légèrement rouges.

\- Sakura. Dit-il pour la saluer.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de venir tout les soirs où je suis en retard tu sais, tu peux m'attendre à la maison, j'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps. Dit-elle embarrassée.

-Non je viens d'arriver, j'ai croisé Ino. Dit-il pour lui faire comprendre qu'il venait d'arriver puisque son amie n'était pas partit il y a très longtemps.

-Oh, elle t'a dit quelque chose ? Dit-elle nerveuse.

-Rien de particulier. » Répondit-il.

Ok, Ino était clairement au courant vu sa réaction, Sakura était un vrai livre ouvert, ce qui fit sourire Sasuke.

Sakura descendit les marches de l'hôpital pour se rapprocher de Sasuke,elle ne savait pas quoi faire, est-ce qu'elle devrait l'embrasser ? Peut-être que cela le mettrait mal à l'aise, alors faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Mais peut-être qu'il le prendrait mal.

Sasuke l'avait interrompu dans ses pensées en se mettant à marcher dans la direction opposé, elle le rattrapa facilement et ils avaient commencé à marcher dans une direction au hasard.

«- Où est-ce que tu veux manger ?

Sakura leva les yeux pour regarder Sasuke, mais lui ne le regardait pas.

-Euh, à la maison, ce sera très bien.

-La maison n'était pas une option.

Sakura était perplexe, est-ce que c'était un rendez-vous ? Pourquoi était-il aussi froid alors ? « Est-ce que Sasuke est anxieux ? »se dit-elle.

\- Eh bien, je connais un restaurant plutôt bien, si tu veux.

-Très bien, alors allons-y. »

Sakura était un peu gênée, elle trouvait l'intention vraiment adorable, elle espérait simplement que cette soirée se déroulerait bien.

Une fois les repas et une bouteille de saké commandés, ils ont enfin commencé à se parler.

«- Du saké ? Demanda Sakura, avec un sourire.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Je pensais qu'avec Tsunade... Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise d'un coup, peut-être que Sakura détestait le saké.

"Stupide" se dit-il à lui-même.

-Si, si bien sûr, et elle pu voir les épaules de Sasuke se détendre. Mais ça va être compliqué de discuter normalement si nous sommes saoul, Sasuke-kun. Rigola-t'elle

Sasuke semblait surpris et déstabilisé, même si comme d'habitude il ne laissait rien paraître. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu de se servir de l'alcool pour faire parler Sakura, encore moins pour coucher avec elle ou quoi que ce soit.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire en sorte que tu sois alcoolisé pour...

-Je plaisante, Sasuke-kun. » Sourit-elle.

-Hn.

Lorsque leurs repas sont arrivés, accompagnés de la bouteille, Sakura osa poser une question.

«- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené ici ?

\- C'est toi qui a voulu y aller.

Elle pouvait sentir son amusement, même s'il ne souriait pas, très drôle.

-C'est toi qui a voulu sortir, pas moi.

Sasuke leva le regard vers elle, elle voulait vraiment jouer à ça?

-Tu n'en avais pas envie ?

-Q-quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas problème ! Dit-elle embarrassée.

-Pourquoi, il y a un problème ? Je n'ai pas le droit de t'inviter à sortir ? Dit-il avec un léger sourire, il avait gagné.

-Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous ? Demanda-t'elle un peu surprise.

-Prend ça comme tu veux, tu sais qu'il faut qu'on parle. Dit -il un peu plus froidement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Sakura soupira légèrement, elle n'avait pas envie de discuter de ça tout de suite, ni jamais, elle ne voulait pas entendre des choses mauvaises, plus après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

\- Ecoute, si c'est pour me dire que tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé, tu n'avais pas besoin de m'inviter ici. Dit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je regrettais. Je me demandais si toi tu regrettais.

-Je t'ai attendu, Sasuke-kun, toutes ces années je t'ai attendu, tu penses vraiment que je pourrais regretter ? » Dit-elle les joues rouges, c'était bien plus embarrassant de le dire à haute voix.

C'est vrai qu'il avait pas été très intelligent sur ce coup.

Sasuke se posait encore trop de question, mais il était trop fier pour les poser. Il ne s'était jamais attardé sur des choses subtiles comme l'amour, tout lui semblait étranger et pourtant il voulait apprendre.

«- Tu as l'air tendu. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire ou demander, dit le simplement. Dit-elle avec bienveillance.

\- Je ne suis pas tendu. Je pense qu'il me faut juste du temps pour m'adapter... à la situation. Dit-il calmement en buvant un verre de saké.

Il servit un verre de saké à Sakura.

\- Tu devrais boire un peu toi aussi, ça te détendra également. Dit-il, en voyant ses yeux chercher quelque chose du regard, ses doigts touchaient ses cheveux dans le seul but d'occuper ses mains. Elle aussi était anxieuse.

-Je ne suis pas tendue ! »

Les deux se sont regardés quelques secondes, ils étaient clairement tendus.

Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, ils commençaient à parler plus librement, l'ambiance était bien meilleure qu'au début. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant, une marche nocturne s'est imposée.

«- Merci pour la soirée, Sasuke-kun, c'était vraiment super. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Sasuke avait aussi passé un bon moment. Comme l'avait dit Naruto il avait décidé qu'il laisserait faire tout naturellement, même si cela lui semblait assez compliqué, mais si c'était pour la voir sourire comme elle le faisait actuellement, il pourrait faire face à la difficulté. « Dit-lui ce que tu ressens » Se dit-il.

\- J'ai aussi apprécié la soirée.

«Un bon début » Dit la petite voix dans sa tête, il avait déjà commencé à lui ouvrir son cœur hier soir, c'était quelque chose de difficile, mais il y arriverait. La peur de la perdre comme il avait perdu sa famille restait présente mais il savait qu'il serait bientôt en mesure de la faire partir. Sakura n'allait pas s'envoler.

Sakura était heureuse d'apprendre que passer une soirée en sa compagnie ne l'embêtait plus comme lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. Il l'avait lui-même invité cette fois.

-Sakura ?

Sakura tourna sa tête vers lui, attendant la question.

\- Est-ce que nous sommes considéré comme « en couple » ?

Pour lui, cela voulait dire "est-ce que nous sommes dans la même situation que Naruto et Hinata?", c'était le seul exemple qu'il avait. Mais la rose ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant la question de Sasuke, il ne semblait pas apprécier qu'elle se moque de lui. Il accéléra le pas, les joues légèrement teintées, il se sentait stupide d'avoir posé une question comme celle-ci. Sakura le rattrapa rapidement parle bras.

-Ne te vexe pas, je ne me moque pas toi, je ne m'attendais juste pas à cette question c'est tout.

Sasuke grogne de mécontentement. Mais il fut surpris de voir que Sakura ne retira pas sa main de son bras, elle en profitait pour être plus proche de lui, et étrangement il trouvait cela réconfortant, presque apaisant.

-On a pas besoin de mettre un nom la dessus. Ne te compare pas à Naruto et Hinata.

-Je vois.

Cette femme comprenait vraiment tout ce qu'il voulait dire, elle est incroyable.

Le regard de Sasuke dévia vers Sakura, et il aperçu un sourire, il était presque sûr qu'elle se moquait encore de lui, mais il n'était pas en colère, il était soulagé qu'elle soit heureuse en sa présence.

-On devrait rentrer, il se fait tard et tu vas encore être en retard demain matin si on se couche aussi tard. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin, qui allait se moquer de qui à présent ?

-Oh, o-oui tu as raison. Dit-elle en rougissant. Je suis désolée pour ce matin, enfin j'étais en retard et...

\- Je n'aurais pas du te retenir si longtemps. »

Sakura était d'autant plus gênée quand elle comprit l'allusion. Est-ce que Sasuke allait dormir avec elle cette nuit ? Elle espérait qu'il ne retourne pas dans le canapé.

Lorsqu'ils sont rentrés dans la maison de Sakura, Sasuke avait défait sa cape afin de l'accrocher au porte-manteaux. La rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouvait magnifique, comme toujours, c'était fou de voir à quel point il s'était habitué à ne posséder qu'une seule main, il enleva le gant sur sa main à l'aide de ses dents.

«- Tu sais, Tsunade a toujours ta prothèse, si tu veux que je lui d...

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire. La coupa-t'il.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas à t'infliger ça, tu as le droit tout comme Naruto de retrouver ton bras.

-Sakura, je sais ce que je veux, et ce que je ne veux pas. Et je ne veux pas de ce bras. Dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

Elle savait rien qu'en le regardant qu'il le refusait pour ne pas oublier cette bataille contre Naruto, comme s'il voulait se souvenir de la où il venait, de ce qu'il s'était passé afin de ne jamais recommencer. Même s'il n'en parlait jamais, elle savait que Sasuke s'en voulait énormément encore aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne te force pas à l'accepter. Dit-elle calmement. Je voulais juste que tu saches que nous l'avons toujours si jamais tu en ressens le besoin un jour.

Sakura ne voulait pas qu'il pense que le manque de son bras était dérangeant, elle lui disait uniquement pour l'intérêt de Sasuke. Elle se souciait seulement de son bien-être, elle comprenait son choix et le respectait entièrement.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

**A bientôt !**


	11. Chapter 11 - Parents bienveillants

**Bonjour / bonsoir à tous! Voici la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Je ne possède pas le manga Naruto, l'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe / grammaire, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Elle savait rien qu'en regardant qu'il refusait pour ne pas oublier cette bataille contre Naruto, comme s'il voulait se souvenir de l'endroit où il était venu, de ce qu'il était passé afin de ne jamais recommencer. Même s'il n'en parle jamais, elle savait que Sasuke s'en voulait énormément encore aujourd'hui._

_-Je ne te force pas à l'accepter. Dit-elle calmement. Je voulais juste que tu saches que nous voulions toujours si jamais tu ressens le besoin un jour._

_Sakura ne voulait pas qu'il pense que le manque de son bras était dérangeant, elle lui disait uniquement pour l'intérêt de Sasuke. Elle se soucie seulement de son bien-être, elle comprenait son choix et le respectait entièrement._

Les semaines passaient et Sasuke et Sakura avaient réussi à trouver un équilibre à leur couple.

Des petites habitudes s'installaient entre eux. Lorsque Sakura finissait plus tard que prévu, c'est à dire souvent, il allait chercher à l'hôpital afin de faire le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement ensemble, ou bien ils se posaient sur le canapé certains soirs avant d'aller dormir, Sasuke écrivait ses rapports pour l'Hokage, il avait beaucoup de choses à raconter sur ce qu'il avait pu voir ou entendre durant son voyage, tandis que Sakura lisait des livres médicaux qui semblaient plutôt complexes.

L'Uchiha ne comprenait pas comment elle arrivait à retenir autant d'informations. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il avait remarqué à quel point elle était forte, il aurait remarqué il y a bien longtemps déjà lors de la guerre, la rose savait utiliser la force surhumaine, son incroyable contrôle du chakra. Il n'avait pas de doute sur le fait qu'elle soit forte.

Il était attaché à elle, il ressentait sûrement de l'amour aussi, mais il ne savait pas décrire ce sentiment qu'il ne avait jamais dit une seule fois qu'il l'aimait, malgré le fait qu'elle faisait presque tout tout le temps jours, avant de partir de la maison ou de s'endormir, mais pour lui c'était encore compliqué de prononcer ses mots, il avait perdu tout ceux qu'il aimait, dire ces mots étaient comme une malédiction, comme si on allait lui retirer Sakura au moment où il se prononce, cela lui mettait des frissons dans le dos rien que de penser.

Il avait déjà parlé, mais Sakura ne semblait pas pressé, il pouvait prendre le temps qu'il désirait pour s'adapter, Sasuke découvrait des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis qu'il était enfant, du moins qu ' il s'empêchait d'éprouver. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne faut pas attendre autant, il avait déjà perdu trop de temps et il était sûr de vouloir passer sa vie avec elle.

Hormis le fait qu'elle était une des seules konoichi du village à être aussi forte, et donc une bonne personne pour refonder le clan Uchiha, elle aurait toujours aimé un amour sincère, et jamais il ne voudrait chercher mieux ailleurs. D'ailleurs, encore beaucoup de gens du village pense que Sasuke est avec Sakura dans le seul mais de refonder son clan son, et cela le blessait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Sakura avait organisé un dîner avec leurs amis comme Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Saï ... L'Uchiha et Saï n'avait jamais eu de réel contact, il fallait admettre qu'il était plutôt sympathique, il manquait un peu de tact, même beaucoup, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il appelait Sakura «laide», Sasuke ne lui avait jamais dis auparavant qu'elle était belle, mais Sakura était loin d'être laide, d'ailleurs il n'a jamais été remis en cause sa beauté , il la trouva déjà très jolie quand ils étaient enfants, avec le recul il était même sûr d'avoir déjà des sentiments pour elle à l'époque.

Cependant, ce soir n'était pas un soir habituel, elle était rentré à l'heure, a choisi rare, Sasuke écrivait toujours ses rapports et Sakura lisait toujours un livre. Mais leurs habitudes ont été brisés ont entendu parler des coups à la porte d'entrée.

Ils se regardèrent avec un air de «tu assiste quelqu'un? »Mais aucun des deux ne semblaient attendre qui que ce soit. Cela ne pourrait être en aucun cas Naruto, il fracassait la porte pour qu'on laisse entrer, ce n'était pas Ino car elle hurlait pour qu'on lui ouvre au bout de 5 secondes avec de grand «SAKURA! OUVRE CETTE FOUTU PORTE! », Cette fois-ci les coups étaient assez doux, ils étaient simplement normaux en réalité.

«-Je vais ouvrir. Dit Sakura en prenant soin de poser son livre sur la table basse devant eux.

Au moment où la porte s'est ouverte, ses yeux se sont écarquillés.

«-Bonjour Sakura! Criai deux personnes.

\- Papa? Maman?! Dit-elle étonné, et un peu embarrassée.

Elle n'était pas embarrassée pour sa maison dérangée, c'était toujours plus ou moins rangée, mais la raison de son embarras était Sasuke. Étaient-ils au courant qu'elle était avec quelqu'un depuis un moment? En parlant de Sasuke, ses yeux se sont écarquillés au moment où il a entendu Sakura parler. L'Uchiha prit son courage à deux mains pour se lever, après tout il avait fait face à la guerre, à Kaguya, la perte d'un membre, les parents de Sakura ne devraient pas s'efforcer, mais pourtant il y avait plutôt anxieux .

\- On pensait que ce serait une bonne idée de ... Oh bonjour jeune homme! Dit la mère de Sakura alors que son père faisait encore des blagues comme à son habitude.

\- Bonjour, je suis Sasuke Uchiha. Dit-il, avec un sourire un peu forcé, il voulait faire bonne impression.

\- Je te reconnais! Tu étais dans la même équipe que ma fille à l'époque! Dit, Mebuki.

\- C'est exact.

Le père de Sakura haussait un sourcil, c'était donc lui qui était parti du village et briser le cœur de sa fille à l'époque.

\- On a entendu que tu étais de retour dans le village depuis un moment maintenant. Avec Naruto dans les parages rien ne se cache très longtemps. Dit Kizashi, fils père.

\- Je vois. Dit Sasuke d'un air méfiant, Naruto aurait pu raconter n'importe quoi.

Les parents de Sakura se présentent à leurs tournées, si Naruto ne cachait rien, alors qu'ils connaissent leur relation.

\- Et ... tu vis ici? Demande la mère de Sakura.

\- Oui, il vit ici, en rentrant de voyage il n'y avait pas d'endroit où se loger, alors je lui ai proposé de rester. Dit Sakura d'un ton assuré, et Sasuke la remerciait intérieurement.

\- Eh, pas de bêtise hein les enfants! Dit le père de Sakura en tapant sur l'épaule de sa fille avant de se mettre à rire.

Sakura et sa mère soupiraient, alors que Sasuke était terriblement mal à l'aise, mais les deux filles avaient l'air d'être habitué à la situation.

\- En fait, on est ensemble depuis quelques semaines déjà. Rajouta Sakura, accompagnatrice de la réaction de ses parents, si Sasuke avait pu s'enterrer quelques heures sous terre il l'aurait fait.

Les parents de Sakura n'ont pas répondu tout de suite, étant un peu choqués, apparemment Naruto et Ino avaient tenu leur langue sur ce sujet.

\- Tu es bien l'homme qui a laissé ma fille sur un banc toute la nuit, toute seule n'est-ce pas? Demanda son père, ses blagues s'étant envolé, un air froid sur son visage. Sasuke déglutit, il savait qu'il allait passer par là.

\- Papa, arrête, c'est pas ...

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. La coupa Sasuke.

Sakura ont regardé avec de grands yeux, ils ont pu lire dans son regard "Tu peux pas te taire? Je gère la situation.", Éviter la situation se servirait à rien, il fallait l'assumer ce qu'il avait fait, surtout devant les parents de Sakura.

\- Alors pourquoi je te laisseai avec ma fille? Tu es irresponsable de laisser un enfant seule dehors et la nuit en plus de ça.

-Papa, arrête, Il était aussi jeune que moi à l'époque, j'étais aussi irresponsable!

Mebuki tenta de calmer son mari, elle n'était pas rassurée que Sakura soit avec l'Uchiha, mais elle ne pouvait pas dicter la vie de sa fille, ce n'était plus une enfant. Bien que Sasuke ne lui apparaisse pas bien méchant.

\- Ton père s'inquiète simplement Sakura, tu comprends ...? Dit sa mère, essayant de calmer l'atmosphère.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas été la meilleure personne, j'étais peut-être même la pire. Mais j'essaie de changer, et votre fille à toujours voulu m'aider, et maintenant j'accepte son aide. Dit Sasuke, pour calmer ses parents, il avait mis sa féroce de côté pour cette soirée, se fâcher avec les parents de sa petite amie n'était pas une super option.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu tu fais la pleurer, c'est bien compris, Uchiha? Si j'approuve que ma fille est malheureuse je te jure que ... Il commença à le menacer quand sa fille lui fit les gros yeux pour lui dire de se taire, ce qu'il fit.

\- Elle ne sera pas malheureuse. »

«Enfin, je l'espère. »Pensa-t'il.

Kizashi commençait à se détendre, il voyait que l'Uchiha avait conscience d'avoir brisé sa fille, et même une famille entière à l'époque, quand Kizashi essayait de faire le sourire avec des blagues, des gâteaux elle ne souriait que pour lui faire plaisir avant de se remettre à pleurer ou bien à serrer la photo de l'équipe 7 en espérant que tout s'arrange. Elle s'entraîne très dur pour essayer d'égaler Naruto et Sasuke, même si l'entraînement avec Tsunade fut grossier, elle aurait abandonné pour rien au monde, mais ça Sasuke ne s'est jamais remarqué. La tristesse d'un enfant peut parfois se reporter sur toute une famille.

Sakura avait fourni 4 tasses de thé.

«- M'enfin, tant que vous êtes heureux les enfants c'est le principal! Mais je te surveilles Uchiha! Dit le père de Sakura en retrouvant le sourire.

Sakura souriait à présent, elle était heureuse de voir que ses parents acceptaient sa relation avec Sasuke.

\- Et vous comptez vous marier? Dit la mère de Sakura.

Sakura failli s'étouffer avec son thé, alors que Sasuke restait impassible.

\- Sur le temps, maman!

\- Nous n'avons pas prévu de nous marier tout de suite, mais pourquoi pas plus tard. Je ne compte pas finir ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sakura. »Dit Sasuke en continuant de boire son thé.

Sakura était bouche-bée, elle s'est même sentit rougir, au fond elle savait que l'Uchiha faisait de son mieux pour plaire à ses parents, mais l'entendre dire ses mots réchauffaient son cœur.

Au final, les parents de Sakura sont partis après le thé. Le père de la rose avec une bande sur l'épaule de Sasuke avant de lui adresser un grand sourire, que Sasuke lui rendit avec un sourire un peu anxieux. Lorsqu'ils sont sortis, elle s'est appuyée contre la porte d'entrée.

«-Je suis désolée que tu ai dû rencontrer mes parents de cette manière, je ne pensais pas qu'ils viendraient.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, il aurait bien fallu que je rencontre un moment.

\- Et excuse mon père ... il n'est pas du genre à faire des scandales d'habitude, c'est juste que quand tu es parti, il n'arrivait plus à me faire rire, et ça l'a beaucoup frustré de me voir aussi mal.

\- Tes parents sont des gens bien, Sakura.

Elle lui sourit, et il l'attira vers lui avec son unique bras pour l'embrasser.

\- Avec le coup du mariage je pense que tu as gagné des points. Rigola Sakura.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on se marie?

Sakura plaisantait, mais elle fut surprise que Sasuke n'était pas du même avis.

\- Si, si bien sûre! Je pensais que tu ne t'intéressais pas à ce genre de chose.

\- Si le mariage peut faciliter notre relation dans le village alors sur se mariera, Sakura lui a répondu avec un accord de la tête.

Il se moquait complètement de ce que le village pouvait penser, mais voir Sakura avec le symbole Uchiha dans le dos gonflerait un peu plus son cœur. Même si au fond, il savait que mariage ou non, cela ne les empêchera jamais de s'aimer.

Sasuke le savait, il finirait par s'adapter et voir un avenir sans haine, sans vengeance, il n'oublierai jamais la mort de ses parents et de son frère, tout les jours il revoyait son frère tombant sous ses yeux après lui avoir touché le front une dernière fois avant de mourir. Mais il voulait passer à un autre choisi, prouver à ses parents qu'il était capable d'aimer, avoir une famille et avoir du bonheur à quelqu'un et surtout se prouver à lui-même.

Itachi est mort pour que son frère puisse connaître tout ce bonheur, et Sakura ne le laissera jamais passer à côté de tout cela.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette fiction.**

**À bientôt !**


	12. Chapitre 12 - Épilogue

**Bonjour / bonsoir à tous! Voici la suite et également la fin de l'histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. .**

**Je ne possède pas le manga Naruto, l'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe / grammaire, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Sasuke le savait, il finirait par s'adapter et voir un avenir sans haine, sans vengeance, il n'oublierai jamais la mort de ses parents et de son frère, tout les jours il revoyait son frère tombant sous ses yeux après lui avoir touché le front une dernière fois avant de mourir. Mais il voulait passer à un autre choisi, prouver à ses parents qu'il était capable d'aimer, avoir une famille et avoir du bonheur à quelqu'un et surtout se prouver à lui-même._

_Itachi est mort pour que son frère puisse connaître tout ce bonheur, et Sakura ne le laissera jamais passer à côté de tout cela._

Cela faisait à présent 6 mois que Sasuke était revenu au village. 6 mois qu'il était avec Sakura et qu'il apprenait à aimer à n'avoir pas peur de calmer ses horribles cauchemars sur la mort de sa famille, elle n'a pas eu peur de l'accompagner au cimetière pour la première fois depuis leur décès. Et il l'aimait pour cela, elle donnait tout pour lui, elle l'aimait réellement.

Les parents de Sakura étaient toujours un peu méfiants mais beaucoup moins que précédemment, ils leur avaient même demandé eux de venir chez eux afin d'apprendre à mieux se connaître. Lorsque Kizashi a apprit la mort des parents à Sasuke lors de son plus jeune âge il a été dévasté et sa femme au consolateur une bonne partie de la soirée, et à ce moment là Sasuke savait d'où venu la sensibilité de Sakura. L'Uchiha n'avait pas dévoilé toute l'histoire au risque que monsieur Haruno fasse un arrêt cardiaque, mais aussi par respect pour son grand frère Itachi.

Mais malgré tout cela, ce soir était différent, et cela depuis quelques jours, et Sakura voulait bien remarqué. Sasuke avait du mal à s'endormir, et même si il pensait que elle dormait, ce n'était pas le cas, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour trouver le sommeil ne serait-ce que 3 heures d'affilée.

Sakura était assise sur le canapé à lire des livres de médecine, comme à son habitude dès qu'elle rentrait du travail. Et habituellement Sasuke était toujours assis près d'elle après un entraînement, mais depuis quelques jours ces habitudes ont été brisées par un Uchiha très absent. Sakura leva les yeux de son livre pour regarder l'heure sur le mur. 23H15 et toujours personne, c'était plus tard que d'habitude, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, a été Sasuke entrer, il était épuisé.

«- Je suis rentré. Dit Sasuke en rendant ses chaussures à l'entrée

\- Bonsoir. »Répondit Sakura en fermant son livre pour l'accueillir.

Comme souvent en ce moment, Sasuke semblait assez dissipé. Mais Sakura ne voulait plus laisser passer, elle ne savait pas si c'était le manque de sommeil ou l'inquiétude mais elle voulait savoir.

«-Tu vas te décider à parler? Dit-elle, impatiente.

\- Parler de quoi? Répondit-il après un silence d'hésitation.

\- Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote, Sasuke! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu rentres de plus en plus tard, tu es encore plus distant et ...

\- Je dois partir. La coupa-t'il. Autant ne pas passer par 4 chemins.

\- Partir? Comment ça partir? Dit-elle les yeux écarquillés.

\- Partir, comme quitter la maison. Dit-il ironiquement.

\- Je sais très bien ce que le verbe "partir" veut dire Sasuke! Tu me dis ça comme si c'était évident, à partir de où? Pourquoi? Quand? Dit-elle la voix tremblante. Elle voulait pleurer.

\- Kaguya. Dit-il simplement, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé alors que Sakura se leva brusquement.

\- Mon dieu, Sasuke si tu ne fais pas de phrase comment veux-tu que je comprenne?

\- Pendant ma rédemption j'ai sentit un chakra ressemblant à celui de Kaguya, je pensais que c'était mon esprit et les souvenirs de la guerre qui revenait, alors quand je suis revenue j'en ai fait part à Kakashi, nous avons décidé d'attendre d'être sûr avant d'agir. Et maintenant nous sommes sûrs. »Déballa-t-il, comme s'il avait vidé d'un poids.

Sakura se laissa tomber sur le canapé, abasourdis par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Elle finit tout de même par prendre la parole.

«-Et tu me comptais le dire quand? Où plutôt, est-ce que tu me comptais le dire un jour?

\- Je ne savais pas commente le dire. Tu n'aurais pas voulu que je parte.

\- Evidemment que je ne veux pas que tu partes, mais j'aurai du être au courant avant! Est-ce que Naruto est au courant?

\- Oui. Depuis quelques mois déjà. Répondit-il en anticipant une seconde question.

«Depuis que je suis rentré. »Pensa-t'il.

\- Et pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit?! Moi aussi j'ai fais la guerre! Je suis capable de comprendre! Cria-t'elle.

Sasuke ne répond pas. Elle avait raison, il aurait du lui en parler, elle se sentait trahi.

\- Tu penses que je suis faible c'est ça? Dit-elle plus doucement, les poings serrés.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Alors quoi? tu l'a pensé? »

Aucune réponse, en réalité il n'y a pas trouvé faible, loin de la, elle avait aussi tenu tête à Kaguya, elle avait aussi prit des risques pendant cette guerre. Mais il ne voulait pas aggraver la dispute, elle semblait très en colère. Mais ne pas répondre à juste aggraver la situation.

Lorsque Sasuke reprit ses pensées, Sakura venait de claquer la porte d'entrée. Seulement, elle n'a pu faire que deux pas avant de foncier dans l'Uchiha, «foutu rinnegan» pensa-t'elle.

«-Rentre. Dit-il simplement.

\- Je vais toucher deux mots à Naruto. Je pense que j'ai le droit non?

\- C'est moi qui lui ai dit de ne rien te dire. Avoua-t'il.

\- Pourquoi t'as fais ça? Dit-elle avant lâcher toutes ses larmes, la rose semblait à bout de force, elle manquait de sommeil, elle était morte de peur à l'idée de revivre une guerre, elle était déçue.

L'Uchiha réussit finalement à ramener à l'intérieur, ils étaient assis sur le canapé, aucun des deux ne se regardait ou se parlait.

«-Je suis désolé. Dit-il soudainement.

\- Quand est-ce que tu pars? Demanda-t'elle, sa voix s'était adoucie.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, Kakashi pense m'envoyer en mission dans quelques jours je pense.

\- Quelques jours ... Répéta-t-elle. Pour combien de temps?

\- Je ne sais pas, longtemps j'imagine, peut-être quelques mois ou années. Dit-il honnêtement.

\- Sasuke-kun, laisse moi quelques jours, laisse moi parler à Kakashi et emmène moi avec toi. Dit-elle les yeux brillants d'espoir et d'envie.

\- Sakura ... Commença - t-il.

\- Non, assiste. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi doué que toi au combat, mais je peux toujours t'accompagner en tant que médecin, la mission sera plus rapide si tu es soigné souvent, ton rinnegan risque de puiser ton chakra assez rapidement. Ne me sous-estime pas!

\- Très bien.

Sakura s'est étonnée qu'il cède aussi rapidement, peut-être y avait-il pensé également?

\- J'ai déjà demandé à Kakashi. Dit-il en détournant le regard, comme s'il était gêné.

\- Oh, je vois ... et il a accepté? Demanda-t'elle.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que Kakashi t'ai déjà refusé? Dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Ce n'est pas entièrement faux. Mais j'irais quand même voir Tsunade alors.

\- Pourquoi Tsunade? Demanda-t'il.

\- Parce que je dois savoir comment va marcher la clinique pour les enfants.

\- Hn. "

Le lendemain, Sakura avait discuté avec Tsunade, bien évidemment tout comme Kakashi, elle a accepté, elle ne refusait rien à son élève préféré.

Elle était rentrée chez elle afin de commencer à préparer ses affaires, elle sortit le nécessaire pour un médecin afin de le mettre dans un sac lorsque:

«-Sakura.

Elle sursauta à l'entente de la voix masculine, c'était Sasuke.

\- Tu m'a fait peur! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu ne va pas t'entraîner pas avec Naruto?

\- Non.

Un silence s'installa. Sakura attendait juste que Sasuke parle, après tout c'est lui qui avait quelque chose à lui dire. Il est retourné pour accéder à la chambre, mais surtout par gêne qu'elle l'observe.

\- Avant de partir, j'aimerai que tu sois une Uchiha. »

Sakura n'a rien dit, sa bouche s'était simplement ouverte de surprise.

Lorsque Sasuke se retourna pour savoir si elle avait entendu, il sentit deux bras l'entourer et un corps se presser contre le siens.

" -Je t'aime. »Dit-elle simplement.

Sasuke l'entendit sangloter contre lui.

«-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

\- Je suis heureuse idiot!

\- Tch, ennuyeuse. »Dit-il, elle eut un léger rire entre ses larmes et il passa son unique bras autour d'elle d'elle pour la rapprocher.

Et comme prévu, ils ont organisé un petit mariage la semaine suivante avec très peu de monde, les amis à Sasuke et Sakura ainsi que ses parents, ce fut très rapide à organisateur vu le peu d'invité, mais ils étaient heureux comme ça.

«-J'espère que tu vas bien t'occuper de ma fille, Uchiha, sinon je peux te jurer que ... Commença le père de Sakura.

\- Papa! Tu n'as pas à menacer Sasuke, tout se passera bien. Sourit-t'elle.

Sakura pourrait apercevoir Tsunade apparaît dans son champs de vision.

\- T'as du culot. Dit-elle en s'adressant à Sasuke. Tu me prends mon meilleur médecin pour partir en voyage, et en plus de ça elle se marie, tu te rends compte à quel point j'ai l'impression de vieillir?! Dit-elle en colère.

\- Eh bien ...

"Qu'est ce que je réponds à ça bon sang." Se dit-il alors que Sakura riait.

\- Prend soin d'elle. Dit Tsunade avant de repartir vers Kakashi qui tenait une bouteille d'alcool dans sa main.

En ce jour, Sasuke aurait aimé que ses parents soit la pour le féliciter, que son frère le voit heureux, et il s'est dit que peut-être de la-haut ils pourraient le voir.

«-Moi aussi j'aurais aimé qu'ils soient présents pour le miens.

Quand Sasuke se tourna, il vit Naruto avec un sourire rassurant. Naruto était comme un frère, il pourrait lire en lui.

«-Félicitation en tout cas. Reprit Naruto.

-Merci, Naruto. »

La rose portait également le nom d'Uchiha à présent et Sasuke ne pouvait être plus heureux. Il espérait qu'un jour un autre Uchiha serait avec eux, le premier d'une nouvelle génération.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu! Comme prévu ce chapitre était le dernier de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.**

**À bientôt !**


End file.
